


Struck with Deja Vu

by Star_Zombie23



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Explicit Language, Good Dad Jack, Hurt Jack, Insecure Rhys, M/M, Mild Language, Modeling, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Body Play, SiblingsJackTimothy, Slow Burn, SupportiveRhys, SupportiveTimothy, Violence, angelsmomdead, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Zombie23/pseuds/Star_Zombie23
Summary: Jack is have reoccurring dreams of a past life that lines up with his current life leaving him confused and fearful of the future, is he able to change what's seems to be set in stone.This happens in a Alternate Universe where Hyperion is a modeling agency, ect with the other companies. Currently Rhy's work's in design but wants to score in his dream job modeling, Jack being his boss seeing him both as a familiar face and someone with potential.They ease into each others lives, and begin to grow onto eachother being weak with each other.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Handsome Jack's Wife (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Mad Moxxi (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Oh how Nightmares Suck...

His vision became blurred looking through angry lids, he was arguing with multiple people, pleading more so for a deal. “Look we can work things, she’s just a kid!?” Jack desperately grabbed for his little Angel, being held back. A piercing scream flooded the little girl as she kicked and screamed reaching for her father. 

“No, I- I wanna go home!” Angel voice squealed, the gunfire whipped past Jack’s ears, all he could remember was begging for his wife to get down. The whirling of turrets stopped, the blood plastered the area. The bodies the surrounded him lay about the ground, it was so loud just moments ago and now it was silent.

“Angel?!” Jack's hetero-chromatic eyes danced over the scene looking his wife, she laid still the warm red color pouring from her paling skin. Shaking his head, he ran to his daughter covering her eyes, panic filled his body. “Angel wh-what did you do? What did you do?!” The two weeping taking in what happened. 

Jack lunged forward in a panicked sweat looking about his dimly lit bedroom, to take a moment to regain himself. His breaths slowing down as he hugged himself, just another nightmare, but what the hell does it mean. He sighed turning on the lamp on his side, taking an orange bottle in hand sighing, “Letting me down are we now, how rude…” He set it down the bottle before grabbing a notebook from a chore in the nightstand writing what had dreamt down or what he could remember happening. 

Getting up he slipped on some sweat pants and hoodie, his silent footsteps made it through the hallway. Being ever so quiet as he opened the door, peering in he smiled sorta relieved. Glad he didn’t scream or wake his darling Angel. She slept soundly, her black locks falling into her face seem she fell asleep working on another project. Jack made it into the room getting her into a more comfortable position and moving her work onto her desk so that it would be ruined. “Dad?...” an mumble came out the smaller female as she shifted getting cozy again. “Yep just me darling, just checking on you, sorry get back to sleep hun.” he grinned kissing her forehead and exchanging their good nights.

Slipping back into the hallway he grinned looking to the clock down the hallway with another long drawn out sigh, he knew it was too early and he’d never go back to sleep at this point. He made himself some coffee going into his home office setting on work he could get on, reading emails from fans, other companies. With how the names went on and on, it seemed like he’d never not be responding to these emails in pace of when they came in. Jack looked through designs being honest and harsh was a tendency he took up. This was why he was so good at what he does, his lacking in being soft and his critics truly helped in the style they pursued. Running Hyperion was sorta a dream in itself, working his way to the top to show he was better than those who dragged him through the dirt. ‘Looks that are out of this world’ it was fashion judged on sleek looks, mature styles, giving off the feeling as he’d like to call ‘Being above it all and getting to watch.’ but he’d never admit that to others.

His same dream job came with it’s biggest toll on him as well, he’d been having these strange dreams since before anything happened. The older male rarely spoke about it, about how these dreams tended to have a trend or were repetitive. He thumbed at his coffee handle in thought, it had been awhile since he had that dream. They were never giving warning but usually came in tides, ready to ruin Jack’s schedule for another week, or would just decided to just stop out of nowhere. He assumed it to be just trauma from the night his wife was taken from him but always confuses him when he blames Angel, what the hell was that supposed to mean. 

Jack had been working hard since his early years and Hyperion was just blooming back then in the industry. There was a pretty party nothing out of the ordinary, men and women gathering for taste in style, conversations broke among polar many groups, progress was setting in. Jack and his wife were smiling and having the time of their life one arm wrapped around the other, but everything was not alright.

Gunfire filled the room, screams of pain and fear broke out, the shooter was a poor guy screwed over by one of the companies losing his job and driven to the worst form of revenge. Jack closed his eyes, biting at his own bottom lip, the trembles filling his hands. Returning to thought of him kneeling there the whole time holding onto her begging her to stay with him. In the moment he wished it was him, she would’ve been an amazing leader, and was already such a wonderful mother, thank god Angel was home with their babysitter. The coffee cup slipped from his hands clashing to the ground waking him from his head space. “Wha- Ah shit... “ he growled to himself shaking his head and quickly tending to the mess he had made before returning to work.

It was gonna be a long day.


	2. Just Another Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Rhys?

“If you don’t hurry up Rhys you’re on your own for a ride. I mean it! I’ll be late too if we don’t leave in the next 5 minutes!” Vaughn yelled at the doorway, seeing the lanky male make it down the stairs slipping his suit on. The two long time friends now roommates rushed to the car Rhys fixing his hair in the mirror apologizing to Vaughn again for the 3rd time this week. Vaughn equally uninterested with Rhys's apology knowing it will most likely happen again.

“I swear I’ll start getting ready sooner. Thanks for waiting up bro.” Rhys slouched back into his seat looking out the window watching the change in scenery.

“Uhuh, I’ll believe it when I see it, how are you supposed to get noticed if you’re always going in late huh? Not really the attention you want buddy.” Vaughn nudged him and the two exchanging chuckles and nods of agreements. 

"Yeah, yeah I'll work on it I promise." Rhys rolled his eyes, but knew male beside him had a point. The car slowly slowed as Vaughn tried to park in the best spot keeping his baby safe. The two got out of the vehicle making small talk as they neared the doors. 

Heading inside the two waved each off, “Later man. Good luck bro.” Vaughn patted the others shoulder. 

“Right back at you bro.” he waved a bit more before getting to the front desk. “Good morning Yvette, how’s this start treating you?” 

Yvette grinned letting him pass through, “Great, and you mister better get those long legs movin', don’t be late again, see you at lunch Rhys.”

Rhys nodded knowing she just wanted a free meal, he clocked in sitting at his desk starting up everything, he was more then happy in his workplace. Of course this isn’t totally what he expected it to be and not the role he really intended. Rhys looked over sketched others had made seeing the updates the big boss had put in. Looking it over he could see why the boss man hated the designs the lack of color schemes or balance and certain tops not matching the look they were going for. He went to work fixing and altering sketches or trashing the piece all together. He could of course daydream all day being in said outfit showing it off to the world and strutting in them like it was made for him and him alone. It's what Hyperion pushed for, the look that made you feel like no one could break your stride. You became the center of attention, when you wore Hyperion and it was just what Rhys craved.

Seeing an email from the company was normal but struck an interest in him his hetero-chromatic eyes danced along the page as he read. ‘Be sure to dress well make us look good, looking for models for hire as well so spread the word.’ Rhys read into it seeing if he fit the categories they were looking into. “Hell yeah.” he grinned whispering under his breath sending the 2 friends a private message through their work app.

Welcome to Echo// Type message here:  
Rhys: You see the email??? Now is our chance! Tonight?!  
Yvette: Your chance**   
Yvette: I like my job thank you very much.  
Vaughn: This is just the kinda break you needed buddy, I got my little gig but will 100 percent be there to support you.  
Yvette: Yeah ooookay undies boy ;)  
Yvette: That’s tonight you know? You gonna be able to get ready before going?  
Vaughn: You’re just jelly   
Rhys: Heck yeah I’ll change after work and then head on over. It’ll last a while you know. Reading up on who’s going right now. You two are going with right?   
Rhys: Please don't make me go alone.  
Yvette: Aww maybe your BOYfriend will be there.  
Rhys: That’s not funny especially when working  
Rhys: Answer you going or not?   
Yvette: Why it’s not like they actually go through our messages. Yes, I will go okay.  
Vaughn: You don’t know that, they could for all you know. Don’t ruin Rhys’s chances with him by talking about it.  
Vaughn: I'm your ride course I am going Rhys  
Rhys: Both of you stop! Ugh see you there.   
Rhys: I’m probably gonna skip lunch. I got a pile of paperwork staring me down.  
Yvette: Aw Rhys you serious.  
Yvette:And like that he vanished into his work.  
Vaughn: You should too, see you at lunch Yvette. Best of luck Rhys

Rhys got back to his work humming along in his own world at this point. He sighed pressing his hair back calming his self from the little talk of his idol. Jack was always so well dressed you were lucky to spot him around the offices, but he had such pretty mix matched eyes and his smile could charm any person he gave it to. Usually you heard him laughing or yelling but his voice was like butter on toast, melting straight through your soul. Rhys sank into his chair more in thought only to be grabbed by the shoulders, making him tense. The harsh smell of cologne, swept his noes causing it to scrunch a little.

“Not slacking off are we Rhys, are we now?” The males voice so familiar it made his mood pull a full 180, he looked to Vasquez pulling his hands off of him.

“Leave me alone, I’m working and so should you…” Rhys spoke coldly, gaining scoff and insult under the man's breath before being left alone again. ‘I’m gonna get there someday, just gotta make it until then.’ Was Rhys’s only thought as he rumbled through the papers on his desk.


	3. Parties, Potential, Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is on and Jack's not all that in the game, but get's help with it by a fan.  
> The two just keep seeing each other back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer chapter so uhh hope that's chill, just forewarning.

“Please! I promise I’ll be on my best behavior and Timothy dressed super fancy for it too so we could all go as a family.” Angel practically begged clasping her hands together making puppy eyes, the thought churning Jack’s stomach. His mix matched eyes looked to his brother clearly pissed off at him for not fucking up this master plan, his daughter had set out. He could say no to a lot of people and he dared to even say anyone, except Angel. Timothy stepped back a few, before he got into something he didn't want to.

“Did he now, anyway why do you suddenly want to go pumpkin? It will be more fun here at home with Uncle TimTam I promise you. Boring adults just trying to one up each other.” He tapped his fingers as he adjusted his yellow tie only for Angel to come and make it look better. She stood there for a moment already dressed to go, playing with the bottom of his tie refusing to make eye contact with her father. Even if Jack couldn't see her face, he knew that she was upset.

“I have been asking for 3 weeks... I really want to go and you keep pushing it off. I want to show my work or at least see what’s thriving, is that so much to ask for? Me and Uncle Tim will stay out of your hair if that the issue. Like,.. just this once pleaaaase, I won’t bother you again about it I swear. Cross my heart, and I’ll do the dishes, and even keep up my-” she was caught mid sentence by Jack hugging her close to him. Her father   
petted at her hair, thinking it over before giving a light nod.

“You two keep a low profile and I want you two to stick near the exits, safe okay. You keep my baby girl close, Timothy. I mean it, keep your guard up party or not.” Angel grin widened as she began jumping in place. Timothy sighed with relief getting the yes not wanting to have to deal with an angry Angel. The two had a temper like no tomorrow, even with him being family.

“Of course, I will watch her and everyone else, I know how much it means to you Jack. I won’t let anything happen I promise.” He nods slightly seeing he may have already over played his boundaries with his brother. It all seemed so worth it with Angel little dance, though there was a lot more risk on his brothers side. Jack chuckled at his daughters reaction easing the tension Timothy felt.

“Now, let’s get loaded in the car if we are all going.” Jack clapped his hands together getting the two to get moving happily. Jack slipped his shoes on rubbing the back of his head as he locked up the house. Getting a hold of himself and putting on his smirk driving the to the party. The three of them jamming to whatever Angel put on.

…

“Does this look good it isn’t too much is it? Vaughn?... Vaughn?! Are you even listening to me now?” Rhys pushed at Vaughn's arm, making him look up from his phone. 

“Rhys this is the 10th outfit you have shown me you could wear basketball shorts and a plain t-shirt and I wouldn’t care. You look amazing just put on an outfit that you’re comfortable in and would work for the party atmosphere.” Yvette laughed lightly fixing her make up. 

“He’s dressing to impress Vaughn, I like this one you don’t look so uncomfortable plus the blue goes with your eye and tat, regardless if you can see it or not. I think it’s a good look on you Rhys.” The taller male sighed in relief. Vaughn queuing them to get up and get going so they would all be there at a decent hour. 

Rhys calmed himself only to begin to second guess himself, he felt of fire like any sorta eye contact was gonna kill him. He got drinks with his friends beginning to ease up a bit. ”Cheer up seeing anyone you’re trying to impress we could make a game out of it.” Yvette jabbed at his chest with her elbow.

“Not at moment were surprisingly early seems we got in with the crowd at least. It’s hard to tell who’s important and who’s not unless you know their face.” He sighed downing his first drink and just sipping off of every other drink he got, after that he was no longer paying attention.  
…

Jack, Angel, and Timothy entered the building, Angel was in awe and her uncle following close behind. “Remember the rules you two. Make sure you still have fun though.” the two nodded hugging at Jack before breaking away from him. Even with them away he kept a close eye. “Ahh welcome it’s so good to see you, it’s been awhile love the vibrant colors..” Jack trailed off into fake conversation with co-worker. He could care less about what was going on in these people's lives, but he had to give off the appearance that he was.

…

Rhys pointed to Jack with low visibility on himself, pulling Yvette and Vaughn close as he did so. “Look the boss is here too.” he leaned trying to get a better view, seeing two stand near him before leaving together. "He brought people along, is that normal for him?" he looked to where Timothy and Angel left to.

Yvette, not having much care looked to Rhys, “Maybe it’s his secret lover or something~” Vaughn shook his head pushing her out of the conversation. 

“That is Timothy, he’s Jack’s brother helps co-run Helios with Jack himself they look spot on like each other don’t they. Polar opposites from what I’ve heard.” Rhys looked confused and Vaughn helped him out with who's who.

“You’ve spoken with them? When were you gonna spill the details?” Rhys questioned causing Vaughn to laugh out a little.

“I’ve seen them at work talking man but I would never bother them. I’m not about to lose the job I only recently just got because I wanted to be included. Anyway, the girl with Timothy is Jack’s daughter I think? Smart as smart gets, beautiful, and talented in both sports and arts. She lives up to the perfection their family has set for sure.” Vaughn crossed his arms watching as conversations broke out. "Don't stare to long it's rude Rhys."

Jack's laugh could be heard throughout the large room, he was set on being the life of his parties and did a lot to show how well off he was. Making small talk with his scouters making sure they were looking for the next set of new models. He got so caught up in it all he lost track of Angel and Timothy. “Haha you don’t say? I’ll have to take you up on that drink later, baby~. I gotta go, but I will catch you around.” he moved about the room searching pushing by conversations. Moments passed feeling much longer for the older male, he could feel the heat rushing up and his eyes darting about the room eventually finding Angel and Timothy sitting talking with a few others at the table with them, but it was too late panic was already settling in. Keeping himself together he swiftly made his way to the restroom, swung the door open he got into a stall trying to calm down. He listened to Angel words as he silently whispered to himself “1.. 2..” he heard the door open making him try to calm down quicker. Jack pressed his fingers through his hair tightly listening to who all could be in the bathroom with him.

…

"You sure you're okay, I can go with you man?" Vaughn patted at Rhys's back looking to Yvette knowing Rhys was drunk or finally feeling it.

“No no it’s okay. I think I drank too quick, I’m just gonna take a break. You two go have some fun.” Rhys laughed before heading to the restroom, he got in rubbing his head with an exaggerated sigh. He took notice he wasn’t alone hearing some shaky breaths, which struck his curiosity. “You doing okay in there, the party life is too much for you or something else? I get it though these parties can be a lot.” Rhys spoke up adjusting his tie, he waited in the silence before someone finally spoke up.

“Oh I’m… I’m just fine cupcake. Well it seems you came to escape too. Sorry, I thought I was alone.” Jack chuckled slowly rubbing at his chest, feeling some ease through the small talk. “What’s got you here?”

“At the party? Same as many of these people trying to get a position on the modeling line, I work in another department right now and it's really nice working with Hyperion I just want to reach my goal. Though I guess I’m wasting time in here but the night’s still young. I think I drank too much so I was playing it safe not to get sick in front of everyone. Better safe than sorry y’know. What's got you locked up in the bathroom then hmm? It's only fair I get to know.” Rhys leaned on the sink looking toward the stall the guy was already giving him nicknames but the voice behind the stall was somewhat sound familiar.

“Just needed space that’s all.” He lied. “I’ll go back out in no time and chat it up with everyone. Glad you enjoy the company so much.” Jack rubbed his face putting his little facade on. “I enjoy the party life don’t get me wrong, I just had a bad occasion once and guess it still gets to me.” 

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear, guess that can be rough.” Rhys played with a little lock of hair that had fallen into his face twirling it a little. “Is there anyway I can help or I could even go try to find someone you’re more comfortable with.” Rhys could hear some movement watch the males shoes pace or shuffle a little, found it sorta cute in away though it probably wasn’t the same for the other.

“Ah nah, thanks kiddo. You talking has been helpful enough, already coming back down from it.” This was only partially true but he was ready to get back out. He took a deep breath before leaving the stall, to see Rhys leaning on the sink. The other males eyes widening more so standing up straight, seeing thee Jack, “Heh thought you’d pick up the voice don’t pass out on me, pumpkin. Though guess it could be payback if we both panicked in the bathroom.” Jack laughed his more signature laugh washing his hands, fixing his hair making little glances to male beside him. “I can see you making it in the modeling career, you take up the slender tall look, you’ve got that down, and pretty face too. Make yourself known get some photos done send them in and you’ll make it far.” Jack dried his hands keeping eye contact with the other male.

“Oh, it's nice to meet you sir, an honor really. Didn’t think I’d meet you here of all places haha.” Rhys gave an anxious giggle sliding his hands on his hips looking to the ground his face felt on fire. Jack nodded slipping into his suit pulling out a card. Slipping it over to Rhys picking his head up to gain eye contact again. “Oh t-thank you sir.”

“For sure, thanks for the conversation, and lemme know if you’re still interested after tonight. If no one else has contacted you about it, know Hyperion will gladly take you up on the offer especially with this new line coming out. Let’s keep this behind us too sorry you had to even see that part of me.” Jack pointed to the stall, Rhys nodded happily waving Jack off as Jack gave him a wink leaving the bathroom going back to his usual self. Rhys jumped with glee in awe of the card he held in his hands. Rhys rushing out to find his friends, showing them the card and telling them who he met.

“No fuck'in way you met that guy over there you’re dreaming.” Yvette pointed to Jack who had his arm wrapped around another higher up making small talk.

Vaughn shook his head, “Hey don’t be a buzzkill, Yvette. Maybe he did I mean this one of Jack’s personal cards.” the three stared rudely at their boss among their conversation. Jack, feeling more eyes on him looked about the room waving to Angel and Timothy who seemed to be enjoying their night, and the boy in the bathroom with the mix matched eyes. Two people on either side of him, had to be his friends he assumed. Jack gave the male a toothy grin waving at the three to ease and tension. The two looking to Rhys shocked at how he got an acknowledgement of even existing. Causing Jack a small chuckle before returning to conversation.

“Bro this is your shot, especially with what you two talked about. What got you on that topic anyway.” Vaughn questioned.

“We, just were making small talk in the bathroom.” Rhys slightly fibbed a bit knowing Jack had a look he needed to set, rumors would only make it more difficult on the man. It felt like the man before them was holding back, someone afraid to get caught escaping the scene,who put on a mask. He felt bad for thinking about it but, he forgot Jack was just as human as the rest of them and probably dealt with similar issues as they did.

Jack played on through the night meeting with many, moving about the room though Rhys’s face was something he kept getting caught on. Like he’d me the male before, maybe at work they had been around each other. The boy seemed to get more then flustered seeing him, which was nothing new to Jack with both men and women he tended to woo easy whether that was because of the money, or the charm could be left up for debate. The kid said he worked for the company, it wasn't unlikely they had met before. He just seemed too familiar like he knew him from somewhere else. He tended to get these feelings before, like when meeting Nisha his now ex partner, the feeling of knowing them before actually meeting. The dreams he had played shitty tricks on his waking hours sometimes became very annoying. The night ended with a speech from his truly hoping everyone had a great time, and ending the night. Jack got back to his daughter and brother making small talk with them as people gave their goodbyes before leaving. 

Jack’s eyes panned around the room watching as the clean up had begun catching a familiar face again sleeping at one of the tables, no friends to be seen. Angel took notice of what her father was looking at, confused. “You know him? Heh seems you talked so much he fell asleep.” Angel teased.

“I sorta know him, kid started drinking as soon as he got here from what I got probably can’t hold his own.” Jack nudged the male patting at him. “Hey where did your friends run off to? You got a ride out of here, or need a cab cupcake?” Rhys groaned a little before opening his eyes half way only to face the Jack shifting his head from the table to leaning on Jack’s body, making Jack chuckle a little. 

“He seems way out of it, poor guy, he was here with other people?” Timothy chimed in, “I can make a quick look around.” Jack was already hoisting Rhys up carrying him much like a child, even with how lengthy the male was he was so light. 

“He can stay in the guest bedroom tonight and yell at his friends later for leaving him. Unless they catch us on the way out.” Rhys tucked himself more into Jack’s arms gaining what warmth he could. Angel laughed a little agreeing to the little plan, feeling it was best and safest for the drunken male. The four made it out of the building looking for the two friends with no luck before heading to Jack’s car. Getting all settled in Jack pulled the trash can from the floor. “You’re on puke duty back there just in case.” Timothy took the little bin nodding but Rhys was already curled up and sleeping again.

The drive was peaceful Angel and Timothy equally talking Jack’s ear off about what they did, “Sounds like you all had fun, I’m glad you did. Sorry about worrying, you know me darling. Luckily it's not a school night, with you being out so late you can sleep in. You got work tomorrow Timothy?” Jack looked into his review mirror checking on the two in the back. “Seems your uncle is down for the count too.” he laughed a little.

Angel and him talked about her school for a little while longer, she even spoke a little about her new dress she was working on and the people she talked with at the party, Jack was quick to support his daughter in her work but deeply feared her success. “You okay?” Angel questioned as her father parked the car, having not said much as she began to spoke.

“Of course baby girl, I can’t wait to see the finished piece now will you be a doll and unlock the door and then keep watch on the car as I get these two to bed.” Angel noticed the change in subject but didn’t push with him knowing his heated side. Nodding and unlocking the house as Jack hoisted Timothy up, flopping him into bed. “You're getting heavier jeez.~” Jack teased.

“You’re just getting old, man.” was the response he got muffled as Timothy shifted into his pillow. Jack laughed a little before turning the light off and shutting his brother's door. Jogging back out hugging Angel before slipping back into the car pulling Rhys out the car. She locked up the car behind them along with the door. 

“Goodnight darling, don’t stay up too late Angel baby.” She gave a smile and a small goodnight before heading to her own bedroom. Jack opened the door to the guest bedroom, slowly setting the slimmer male down. Causing a little rise from Rhys, “Where, mnn what?” Rhys rubbed at his face looking around, his eyes more toward the ground it was too bright.

“No worries pumpkin, you’re just borrowing my guest room, wanna change I could grab a spare from my room, hate for you to ruin the suit.” Rhys nodded being left in the room before Jack re-entered. “Here you go pumpkin, if you need anything my rooms at the end of the hallway if you go left, bathroom is just right there.” Rhys nodded already slipping from his suit. Jack took that as an okay turning the light off before shutting the door and heading to his room.

Undressing he turned the shower on getting in to wash up from the long night, soaking up the heat. Rubbing at his face, he hummed to himself washing the gel from his hair. Drying off and getting out he slipped into some boxers and hopped into his own bed taking his meds and using his bottle of water to wash them down before getting to finally rest.

…

Being left in the room and the lights finally out made Rhys finally look about a bit room, the room was huge for a guest room, where was he again? He sighed, folding the suit sloppily putting it on the nightstand. He redressed in the males clothes, sniffing a bit at them the men's cologne laced with the fabric. The clothes were big on him but they would do. He laid back down unable to get cozy or as warm as he wanted. The brunette slipped out of the bed, quietly leaving the guest room following the directions he was given, but it seemed Jack was already fast asleep. Rhys being in his drunken state just slid into the covers over himself wrapping his arms around the warmer male. Jack didn’t seem to mind either feeling the warmth of the other sorta soothing. "Goodnight handsome..." Rhys mumbled before feeling content to get some shut eye.


	4. This had to be a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning session with the family.  
> Secrets are being kept and division is clear as day.

Rhys felt some movement waking him a bit, his head throbbing as he began to open his eyes. Someone was holding onto him, they were shaking. Were they cold or something? He carefully turned trying to face the older man, only adding to his confusion. How was he here with Jack, where was the man’s clothes? Though what settled into his main thought is what had this handsome man with such a troubled face. He looked like he was hurting, should he wake him. Rhys snaked his way into a sitting position Jack’s arms still tangled around him, was he crying. “N-no!” Jack grip tighten pulling the male closer, the scream making Rhys freeze in place sorta startled by the male.

“O-Okay I get it, I won’t move! Hey, uhh it’s okay, Jack, sir.” Rhys sat still wanting to help soothe the tension. He laced his hand into the males hair sorta petting at him to calm him and return him to the moment. Jack laid still for a minute before removing his grip, sitting up and wiping any trace for emotions. “You okay, there?” Jack swooped his hair back taking a breath giving a smile, the grin that Rhys deemed as fake seeing it hide so much.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine pumpkin, must’ve had a bad dream, don’t worry you didn't do anything. Well beside sneak into my bed it seems haha, was the quest bedroom not comfortable enough?~” Jack changed the subject. “Or did you have other plans sneaking into my bed?~” He laughed, getting up changing into some lounge clothes.

“Th-That’s not what I was doing I was just cold, I was so out of it.” Rhys face redden and his eyes wandering to the other male before being caught as Jack looked back at him. Rhys threw his view back down to the bed gripping the sheets embarrassed. “How did I get here even?” 

Jack smirked pulling over a plain black t-shirt, taking notice of Rhys cute expression. He also noticed something else, the Atlas cybernetic arm, maybe this was something that had been holding Rhys back before. When they spoke about his little dream job in the modeling industry.

“Well I always stay late and do goodbyes with everyone found you sleeping at a table, couldn’t find those two nerds with glasses with you. You couldn’t even form sentences when I woke you up, it was quite the scene. So we took you home, couldn’t just leave you there cupcake. Speaking of never caught your name, just your face it seems.” Jack sat back on his bed, “Atlas tech, looks cool on you, they’re getting good with their realism.”

Rhys looked his arm over knowing Hyperion owned a large portion of Atlas, and was smart to do so growing in branches making them so well off. He wouldn't have been able to pay for the arm without Hyperion, with him working with them the company would pay it off within his first 3 years of working for the company. He looked back to Jack who was still waiting on an answer, that sly smirk carved his face “Oh sorry, names Rhys, how rude of me.” he put out his more flesh limb out to shake Jack’s, Jack looked to Rhys watching as the male tried to keep eye contact only to fold and looking away again, he nodded before shaking his hand. 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Rhysie.” He looked at the clock, 10:34 am, Rhys looked confused by the little nickname debating on correcting the boss but decided against it. “You need to borrow a phone call a friend? Bet they didn’t mean to leave you there. Or hell maybe they did, if so you need to learn to get better taste in friends. You got work today baby?”

Rhys nodded a little, making Jack get up again tossing his own phone to Rhys, “Uh yeah I should, probably check in with Vaughn… and no sir, thankfully I would be late if I did.” Rhys typed in the number pressing the phone up to his face. “It’s just Rhys, sir.” 

“I’m gonna start on breakfast take your time cupcake.” Jack spoke continuing with the nicknames regardless of what Rhys wanted. Then he gave a small nod to the male listening for some indication that someone had picked up.

“Vaughn here, mnn what’s, who is this.” Vaughn shifted the sound of sheets rubbing against the phone before he spoke again. “Hello? Anyone there?” 

“Oh, sorry it’s Rhys, you know the same Rhys you ditched at the party. Where did you two go? Ugh I have such a headache…” Rhys stood up going to what seemed to be Jack’s bathroom, washing his face.

“I went to start up the car and you were drunk, then we were gonna get someone to help drag you back to the car but you were gone by the time we got someone. We just assumed you got a ride, I was gonna check when I got up, swear bro. Who’s phone are you using, where’s yours? Where are you even?” Vaughn drilled questions back and Rhys debated lying again or not.

“Ah, well, a friend.. A friend of mine saw me and gave me a ride, so I borrowed their guest bedroom. He was just worried with the party being over and such, didn’t want me to go wandering if they kicked me out.” Rhys bit at his nail as he spoke looking about the bathroom, so clean but had a sense of use to it. “I was checking in, just to let you know I am safe and I’ll be home sometime today.” 

“I can pick you up, if you need to leave early. Just drop me the address? Who is this friend?” Vaughn leaned in trying to listen for any lies from the other male. The not being specific was already throwing him off, had him worrying a bit.

“N-no need! Haha I’ll catch a ride, you rest up. Just someone from my department.” Rhys could hear footsteps coming back to the room. “Talk to you more later gotta go bye.” he hung up quickly. “Welcome back oh, here’s your phone,..” Rhys paused seeing he was not speaking to Jack.

“My dad told me to get you for breakfast, You good?” Angel looked at the male giving a small giggle with how jumpy he was. “You can relax you know, my dad will tease you more you feed his ego.” She laughed while taking her father's phone. It seemed he was already talking to Angel about him. Angel walked out, Rhys trailing not too far behind. She put the phone on the counter making Jack look confused but seeing Rhys already sitting down at the table.

“Were you able to reach someone, hope they didn’t worry too much.” Jack questioned getting plates made for the 4 of them. Angel set the table before sitting down herself. Timothy soon joined them sitting down still trying to wake up.

“Yeah they’re fine… and are glad I am fine.” Rhys nodded, taking in the atmosphere it’s like the three lived together but didn’t at the sametime. It could be because they were all older but he remembered always being so close and talkative during mornings together, almost yearning for it.

Jack set the plates out loaded with food, which looked really tasty from just looks alone. Poured everyone a cup of water and coffee. Leaving and returning with some Tylenol for the two who seemed to need it. “For headaches, anyway eat up.”

Timothy was already working on his plate, getting some pain relief in his system. “Thank you, it tastes amazing.” he munched away. Angel and Rhys followed Timothy’s lead in thanking Jack for the meal. 

“So Rhys?” Angel looked to her father confirming she got the name right. “You work at Hyperion right? How is it?” Angel leaned in really interested. “What do you do there?”

Rhys looked up from his plate, looking to Angel with a smile and small nod. “Yes, I enjoy it a lot. I edit designs, correct mistakes or make outfits look more like they belong together. It’s fun, making them up to standard. Are you gonna move into that line of work after school or do you have other plans in mind?” 

“Rhys wants to be a model though, and I think he should, don’t you Angel?” Jack spoke up covering his mouth as he finished what food he had in his mouth. Angel gave a small glance with a shrug and then a nod agreeing. She refrained from answering Rhys’s question, it seemed Jack interrupted on purpose to keep from that topic. Timothy looked up from his plate nodding as well.

“Shoot your shot.” Timothy smiled, Rhys gave a smile starting to eat up again. He could see how spot on Jack and Timothy looked but there were some changes. Jack had an older tone to him and Timothy’s face was sprinkled with light freckles. Timothy’s figure seemed less built, then the man sitting across from him.

“Thank you for the meal, and the ride, and the place to stay. It really means a lot sir.I will try for the position though, promise.” Rhys felt bad for causing so much trouble for the three.

“Look kiddo it’s just Jack here ‘kay. Or honey, or some juicy nickname that you can come up with. You sound like Meg with all that sir this, sir that.” Jack gave a small chuckle Rhys stayed quite understanding that must be much. 

“Sorry, my bad.” Rhys took another bite and the table stayed quiet for the most part. Timothy being the first to leave the table, he went and got ready to head to work. Angel getting up and heading back to her room it seemed, with the loud music beginning to be played softened by the walls. Judging Jack’s reaction this was a normal Saturday. Rhys watched as Jack’s blue and green eyes danced along his phone occasionally taking a bite or two. Of course this all ended as Jack looked up back to Rhys, making Rhys stop mid action, “I’m gonna slip my clothes back on, m-may I get a ride home, I’ll pay you for your troubles and all.

Jack watched for a moment, Rhys’s face so spot on to the one in his dream, he leaned back debating on if he should say anything. “Knowing the maid she probably got your suit sent out, you can check of course. Why the sudden rush to leave got places to be?” Rhys shook his head but didn’t respond with his words. He went to look and found his wallet and phone sitting where his clothes were. Sighing he looked at his phone seeing a text from Vaughn from last night informing him again. He got up heading back to the empty dining room. He wandered back into Jack’s room seeing the older man jotting something in a little book, he tossed it to the side giving Rhys a grin. “Told you, if anything I can lend you another pair or you can wait ‘til your suits finished cupcake?”

Rhys shrugged sitting on the bed, “I can wait, no worries. Can I ask you something, you don’t have to answer of course.” Jack faced Rhys, giving his attention to the male.

“Be my guest pumpkin. Ask away I suppose.” Jack waited to see Rhys hesitate before seeming to reassure himself.

“Are you really okay, or dream seemed pretty scary and I didn’t even get to experience it? Do you dream like that often?” Rhys scooted back not wanting to invade the others life, just curiosity got the best of him, he was caught off guard with Jack’s chuckle, shaking his head.

“Did I worry you that much, I’m so moved. It was just a bad dream Rhysie, and I have good and bad dreams just like everyone else.” Jack laid back with a grin. “Come lay with me, relax a little would you. Tell me more about you and your nerdy friends.”

Rhys swallowed hard as he moved to lay down, he could feel Jack snaking his arms around making him move away and shove a pillow between them. Rhys’s actions earned him a chuckle as Jack cupped the pillow looking over the little divider. “So I can cuddle with you when were passed out but not anymore?~” Jack teased, Rhys rolled his eyes looking at the older male. “My bad do continue, I do love a good story.”

“I was drunk and cold, so things.. Things change you know.” Jack nodded more than a bit sarcastically. “What is there to say, my life isn’t as cool and party filled as yours. Why do you keep calling Yvette and Vaughn nerds?”

Jack scrunched his brow confused. “Party filled or not you still got a story pumpkin. So that’s their names, I just call them nerds cause the glasses, plus you can’t tell me that dude is not a nerd, Vaughn? Go on tell me he’s not.” Rhys paused before admitting defeat with a laugh. 

“Okay, okay maybe he is just a little, but that’s not a bad thing you know.” Jack made a little score motion making Rhys laugh some more. “I grew up just out of the main city. Went to school, got some time in college, scored a job at Hyperion, I room with Vaughn and we just hang out and stuff, get by and all. Once I get my modeling job I’m gonna find a place of my own and just enjoy what I got.” Rhys spoke bluntly about himself closing his eyes, relaxing a bit.

“Hmm suppose when you put it like that it is kinda boring kiddo.” Jack teased laying his head more on the pillow watching Rhys smooth features of his face and neck. “Gotta learn to spice it up a little.” Jack yawned. “Putting me to sleep here.”

“Then go to sleep, I’m not here for entertainment.” Rhys turned facing away from Jack now feeling sorta jealous of that stupid pillow he put between him.

“Tell me about your arm, or your tattoo, or those pretty eyes? Unless you want me to kick you out from my nap time.~”

“It’s only fair if I get a story back” 

“Maybe depends on if it was good enough.” Jack barked back, even in his voice Rhys could hear him grinning.

“Atlas tech is pretty crazy with their realism, you said it best. Got hurt when I was younger, just being a kid… It was during a camping trip with my dad, and well I fell quite a drop while hiking. By the time we could get help my arm was a goner and my eye was basically useless.I mean I healed up pretty quick as kids do, I learned quick too and just moved on you know. But working with Hyperion helped me, and got to what I was missing out on, I am very grateful. Your turn tell me something about you.” Jack made a sorta “mnhmm” sound but didn’t say much after that.

Rhys looked back to see Jack was already out, making him sigh. “Now that’s no fair, you didn’t even listen to the story.” He scooted closer playing with Jack’s dark brown locks. “What’s got you so tired handsome?” he whispered playing a little while longer before joining Jack in taking a nap.


	5. Hey there Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisha makes a rude entrance, Rhys lets curiosity get the best of him.  
> Jack is being a grumpy confused man.

Rhys stretched sitting up he yawned, looking about the room finding Jack was still out. How long has it been? Listening he could hear a conversation in the other room. It sounded like there were more guests here. Rhys slowly snuck out of the room to hear a female laughing, it didn’t sound like Angel though. Rubbing his eyes he could finally see Timothy and someone else in the kitchen area. “Morning sunshine, is that asshole up yet or he still out?” The female had a sorta western style to her, she walked closer. “Well you mute or somethin’.” 

“He’s still asleep, sorry just new faces and all.” Rhys piped up.

“Nisha be nice, or nice as you can be, please? Sorry Rhys, she can be a bit much.” Timothy patted Rhys shoulder as Nisha scooted by them down the hallway. “Nish, let the man sleep you gonna make him cranky.” 

“Timothy I know the guy we’re going out anyway so it’s not like you’re gonna deal with him.” Rhys looked confused to Timothy as they stood watching. Her boots could be heard clacking on the floor before she slammed to the door behind her. “Hey there cowboy! Get up loser!” Rhys swallowed hard as could hear tossing around, some slams here and there. Aimless yelling began it was enough for Angel to join the boys in the hallway. 

“Nisha is here, what’s up now?” Angel questioned. Rhys shrugged looking to Timothy for answers.

“Jack evidently owes her a drink? I don’t know why she owns a bar.” Timothy bit at his lip. "That he bought..." Angel added mumbling lowly.

“Is it okay that we just let her go in there, it doesn’t sound good from here.” Rhys chimed in hearing the bickering go back and forth til Jack could be heard ‘Okay, Nisha I got it, got! Fuck you could have waited for another five more minutes.’ Nisha was then shoved out of the room, her hair a bit of a mess and clothes out of sort. She began to fix them, looking at the three watching.

“Rhyz, Rhys. You’re going with us. So get into something and get ready to leave sunshine.” Timothy chimed in going and grabbing Rhys suit and quickly went to change in the guest room. Angel shook her head going back to her room, not a fan with Nisha’s forceful nature of, Nisha never had a chance to do anything to her because of Jack.

Rhys returned with Jack’s clothes in hand, seeing Jack was already out of his room, seeming to fit what Timothy said would happen, grouchy. “Just go toss the clothes in my room and make sure you got everything cupcake.” Jack stretched still waking up it seemed. Rhys nodded going down the hall finding a basket to put the clothes in, the room was a mess compared to when he left. Rhys looked down as his foot skimmed a book, it was the one Jack had been writing in. He kneeled down to the open journal, was it a little diary or something? Looking around checking that he was alone, he brisked through the page, continuing onward. It was keeping track of dreams it seemed, some good others not so much, no wonder the guy had nightmares. Some of the stuff sounded terrifying or confusing like they could've happen but had a sorta alteration to them.

Rhys bit his lip flipping to the last page that Jack had written surely it had something about what was going on this morning. He began to read and, the dream didn't make too much sense but seemed all over the place, seeing his name he looked confused going to read onward. Before he could read more into it he heard Nisha’s boots making their way down the hall, he shut the book and left the room giving her a small grin. She looked at him confused, “Jaaack when did you start taking a liking for such weirdos.” Rhys’s grin faded but face redden.

“When was that ever your business Nish, awww does someone still miss me?” Jack smirked and Nisha scoffed replying with an “As if.” Rhys moved by folding his arms as he slid his shoes on. 

He had mixed feelings about this, feeling he had over stayed, the feeling of getting into someones person belongings was starting to eat away from him. “If you don’t mind can you just drop me off at my place before you go out for drinks?” As much as he wanted to mess around for another night, drunk him already embarrassed him enough and would probably give up what he knew. Jack looked to Rhys in thought for a moment before shrugging.

“Yeah, I suppose if you don’t want to come along. Drinks are on me though, if money is your worry.” Jack tried to persuade. NIsha looped her arms around the both of them leaving the house with them, she had quite the grip. The three got into the car, Rhys got to the back, finally knowing who she was, Jack’s on and off again ex, he didn’t know the full story but could see why if it was on Jack’s part. Rhys gave his address to Jack, and the drive stayed pretty quiet, until Jack and Nisha fought for radio privileges and what to listen to.

He wondered how the two could be so polar opposites yet hang out like this, why would they wanna, if it was only gonna end in fights. Did Jack write about Nisha the same way, “Change it again and I’ll break your finger.” Nisha covered the buttons with her boot.

“Get your boots off the dash, you see this animal.” He pushed at her leg changing the station on the wheel. “I’m the driver so it’s me who gets to pick girly.” he challenged. Nisha hit the button again before pressing her seat back looking Rhys over. Rhys gave an awkward smile before giving a tiny nod, unsure of her next move he prepared himself for what could be next.

“This guy ever relax?” Nisha smirked. “Why don’t you want to go drink, you think you’re better than my bar huh?” 

“No that’s not it, I drank too much last night and got things to do at home, don’t need my roommate worrying and all.” She glared but gave a shrug hearing the music change. She looked to Jack who seemed to be playing it off like he didn’t have a clue. “It’s the 2nd one down, you can just pull over here.” Rhys pointed and Jack followed the instructions. 

Jack got out, giving his goodbyes to Rhys, “You should come visit it was fun having you around. Or come along one of these nights?” Rhys chuckled giving a small nod before replying. “Yeah.. maybe when I get some free time.” Jack gave Rhys a small side hug, before letting him get going.

Rhys fumbled with his house key, a shout could be heard from the car. “I better see some work of yours for modeling! Don’t want to see wasted potential at Hyperion!” Rhys gave a small nod before watching the car take off. Rhys opened the door, seeing Vaughn already standing there. “Jesus Christ, h-how long were you there!?” Rhys squeaked taking a step back.

Vaughn stood there wide eyes, “Was that Jack? Were you WITH Jack?”

“Uh you see there’s a story to that, um lemme just explain alright?”

…

“He doesn’t seem you type, what's got you making heart eyes at him though?” Nisha rolled the window down crossing her legs and leaning them on the opened window.

“He’s just familiar that’s all, like I met him before.” Jack pulled back onto the main road. “Kinda like with you, like I knew you from something before I actually did."

“You mean where you start having a nightmare cryin’ that I died or somethin’. Those dreams where everyone seems to die or screw you over? You know maybe you should stop relating the dreams to real life and they wouldn’t get you so worked up. Just because you met him in a dream doesn’t mean he’ll end well. Just look at us, or that clown you dated before, Mox? I’m just saying watch yourself cowboy.” Nisha spoke looking away, never being good with emotions but new Jack was drowning in them, it was part of the reason the split, but it certainly was for the best.

“I’ll be careful, happy? What could go wrong, now let's go enjoy some drinks alright so you can stop bugging me about this.” Nisha rolled her window up and Jack got out.

“Sure, whatever you say cowboy.~” Nisha followed him inside.


	6. Maybes and Better Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys 2nd guesses Jack's motives but pushes through.  
> Nisha tries talk with Jack but just gets him buzzed.  
> Happy family moments with Jack, Angel, and Timothy

“Alright thee Jack of Hyperion helped you out. A-and you just had breakfast with him and didn’t get here til almost 1? There’s gotta be more than that bro, is there more than that. Like you talked with him enough to get a hug, right?” Vaughn questioned Rhys, sitting on the other side of the couch facing his longtime friend trying to find out what all went down.

Rhys sunk in his spot on the couch, fiddling with his fingers debating on what all to tell Vaughn. “Well like I mean, he did help me out but I am not sure why? Maybe ‘cause we kept running into each other. I mean all he saw was you two were gone and I was out. He’s a good guy, regardless of his position at work you know. I met Angel and Timothy too, they all seem to have a place at home, yet they keep to themselves for the most part. Like you and I bro, we eat together, we talk, we go out to do chores and activities together. But with them, they only interact when they have to, it could just be me, I don’t know…”

“Seems you read a lot into them while you were there. They seemed to enjoy your company regardless.” Vaughn sighed looking over to Rhys who seemed to be out of it, “Don’t want to see wasted potential at Hyperion.~” Vaughn mocked what Jack had said getting a kick to the leg, not hard enough to hurt but a warning no less.

“He thinks I’ve got it, so of course I am gonna try, this maybe my only shot, you don’t have to mock him.” Rhys covered his face hiding any signs of being fluster. 

Yvette came into the living room sitting down taking a sip of water giving a small shrug. “Or that’s his way into cute boys pants. You gotta think this guy is a top of the top guy, he’s known for sleeping around I’m sure you’ve heard a story or two around the office.”

“He isn’t though, if he was he would’ve tried something don’t you think. I mean like I was more invasive on his boundaries then he was.” Rhys sat up to defend someone who he barely knew.

“Maybe, or he likes to secure his targets better than just a drunken night.” Yvette added making Vaughn scrunch his nose in thought. 

“How were you invasive on his boundaries, by using his clothes? Or did you do more than what you’re telling us?”

“No, well yeah kinda. I mean I was drunk so I slept in his bed, but nothing happened, I swear. We just slept in the same bed nothing more then that. Maybe I did give the wrong impression.” Rhys began doubting his own actions, maybe it was on purpose, or Jack was just going off of the mixed messages. “I’m gonna go lay down I still have a headache…” Rhys lied getting up not liking his own ideas and actions were being twisted. Going to his room he shut the door locking himself in and getting onto his computer. 

“That might have been a bit much Yvette, let's just give him some time alright.” Vaughn leaned looking at Rhys's door. “Well then let's go to dinner while he rests up.” Yvette chimed taking her leave and Vaughn hesitantly following along. "We'll be back in a few, lemme know if you want anything while were out."

Rhys went through what photos he had and shoots he’d been a part of in the past. He got them compiled together typing up a little apology for the odd meeting but wanting his chance, a fair chance at that, no feelings changing Jack’s view of him and his work. Biting his lip he looked it over before sending it. He just hoped he was reading the man correctly. "I hope you're not playing with me."

…

“Nish, Nish darling I’m good, no more for me.” Jack waved the shot away still nursing his whiskey.

Nisha laughed loudly, “Wow cowboy, going weak on me, or someone can’t be seen black out drunk?” she downed the shot she’d made for him, pulling herself onto the counter in front of Jack.

“Not a fan of puking my brains out, I like to enjoy the drinks every once in awhile you know.” Jack shook his head, feeling his body warm up to the beverage already not wanting to be unable to get home.

“Timothy said you had a rough time the other day at the party, well sorta forced it out of him, your brothers so easy to get the details from. Unlike you Mr.Walls for days, wanna talk about it?” Nisha questioned leaning in a bit.

“Is that why you wanted me drunk, to get my feelings out. Good luck princess, didn’t know Timothy saw that, it's nothing new just party jitters.” Jack bluffed wondering if it was enough to satisfy his ex.

“Uhuh, party jitters is that what they, call it now. Ya got your new line ready, or still off and on about it.” Nisha questioned knowing she wouldn’t be able to crack the man before her.

“It’s set to go just getting new faces for it, so less then a week or so they should be set to go. How’s running this place, or do you still play more than you work?” Jack smirked, throwing the question back to Nisha. The two went back and forth, catching up on each others lives. 

“Well hot shot it was nice seeing your handsome face, come more often cowboy. Just ‘cause we’re done doesn’t mean we can’t go out for a drinks.” She smiled genuinely, something few got to see, pitching Jack’s cheek she leaned back. “Should I call you a ride or you got other plans?”

Jack grabbed Nisha hand holding it for a moment before pulling it away from his face, “It was nice seeing you too doll, I’ll try to be less busy and visit more. Action can be taken on both sides, you're always welcome to dinners darlin'.” Standing up he fixed his hair looking to Nisha shaking his head. “Nah I’m gonna for a walk maybe go grab a bite sober up before going home. See you girly.~” taking his leave he looked around to see what was available, before getting into his car. It wasn't a bad habit he did often but knew better then to do so, pulling out of the post he left the area cruising, til getting closer to his own home, pulling up he sat in the car turning off. 

Jack took the moment to himself thinking over the day, rubbing his face he gave himself his usual pep talk, knowing to be happy for his little Angel and life would be a good as gold for him. Pulling his phone out he watched the time waiting a few moments before going inside, the sound of music blaring through the house. He chuckled hearing his daughter and brother singing along to it, following the sound he found them jamming in the living room. 

“I cannot trust you easily! Or think that I’m the only one!” Angel head banged to the beat, strumming her imaginary guitar, the two unaware of Jack’s presence. 

“I never let people in and I have you to remind me why!” Timothy seemed to be on drums but had his back to his brothers making it all the more amusing for Jack.

“So baby! Burn the bitch down! I never will cross that bridge again!” The two screamed louder then their other lines.

“Aye language!” Jack chimed in causing Angel and Timothy to scream, looking up to where he was, confused when he’d gotten back. Jack began laughing seeing the two looking for pay back.

“Awww dad it was just a song you didn’t have to scare us!” She moved back toward the couch grabbing a pillow, Timothy grinned seeing her plan and going for a pillow.

“Oh so we go two to one I see how it is.” Jack smirked playing along, as he went for a pillow on the side couch. The three of them went rounds, all getting their share of pillow to the face. Things seemed to settle when Angel side swiped her fathers, Jack loosing his balance had fallen between the couch and ottoman. Angel and Tim took the advantage attacking him with pillows. “Mercy, ahh non-existent white flag.” Jack said waving one of the pillows in the air. Angel eventually helped her father up, and the three laughed before taking a break from their mini war. “Jesus, you’re scary with a pillow, I would’ve had you if he did save your butt.” Jack swept his hair back, catching his breath.

“Yeah right, plus me and uncle Tim have the fight duo of a lifetime you lost before you even had a chance.~” Angel spoke cockily, knowing she was right.

“Sorry Jack she’s got a point, and if I didn’t help she would’ve taken me out too.” Angel gave a wide grin nodding confidently.

“Alright champs, you two fix my pillows, and as loser of this round I will go get dinner ready.” Jack heaved himself off the couch, going to work on dinner.

“Spaghetti for the champions, and root beer floats as a… participation reward!” Angel yelled over the music, as Jack turned it down a bit. “Got it!” Jack yelled back before chuckling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's important to anyone but aye the song the two are jammin' to is "I'd Rather Drown" by Set It Off so enjoy that rock if you want to.  
> I don't currently have a schedule for this fic because I have been writing daily or every other day but I will keep ya'll updated with that.  
> Hope you all are enjoying it, sorry when I say it's a slow burn I mean it.   
> Anyway love you all keep up the good vibes! <3


	7. Equal Game, Unsaid secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys wants his job no bias, to show he did it fair and square.  
> Jack's keeping things locked up and Rhys can tell.  
> Moxxi get's Jack heated.

Jack stirred his coffee watching it cool, he was reading applications from those suggested to him and at the event. He already had a few in mind having some choices set out, seeing Rhys’s name in the bundle he grinned a little glad the kid put something forward. Looking through he could see the potential blossom more and more, seemed like he’d been working with some freelancers or one of those nerds was a good shot. He read the information added on, confused by what Rhys was trying to say. Taking a sip he sent Meg to grab him to get where this all was coming from.

Rhys sat down holding his breath feeling like he was in the wrong. Jack didn't greet him just began reading his email out loud, “I don’t want to get this job just because you say so, I want to earn it like anyone else. Rhys I’m the boss and so it is on my say what do you mean earn it like everyone else. You think I have some sorta bias toward you?” Jack questioned sitting up in his seat.

Rhys fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, anxiously tapping his foot. “I just don’t want to get this on the basis of us being friends or like knowing each other. Judge it as if I am a total stranger.” 

“I am? I have been, I only met you a couple days ago cupcake. We don’t really know much of anything between one another. I’d love to get to know you more, you seem like you’ve got good character. Just know you shouldn’t worry about me being biased, I didn’t get here by dragging my friends to success, they earn that on their own.” 

“Yes, sorry sir, guess I let others play into my own thoughts. I just really want this but I didn’t want it to be a freebee of any sort.” Rhys nodded a little understanding he could feel himself tearing up a little but keeping it unnoticed, anxiously he sat not wanting to make a scene of himself.

“Well check your email, and you’ll see if you made it or not. No freebees needed, be a bit more confident in your actions and mine in the future and you’ll go far.” Jack looked to the time. 

Rhys looked at his phone seeing it was confirmed by Jack and a few other higher ups. It took everything in his body not to jump with excitement or cry from pure joy. “Thank you, I will do my best sir.” Rhys laughed clearly over his shaky voice.

“I’m hungry, you hungry? Let’s go get some lunch? It’ll be as friends outside of work, so no bias.” Jack spoke pulling his coat over himself, not really looking for a yes or no just going for it.

“O-okay?” Rhys said following Jack out of his office, leaving the building they walked to a little to a hole in the wall joint. Jack walked to the back leading Rhys along the way, the setting was calming from the hectic outside appearance. Little white light stars hung from the ceiling and rays of blue flooded where the stars couldn’t reach. The walls wore beach sides painted against them, and furniture pulled off a shipwreck look. Rhys was more focused on this place he didn’t know that existed he wasn’t paying the slightest attention.

“You better pick something, the sushi’s great here Angel talked me into this place when she and my brother would visit. Timothy says their pasta is good too, he got umm ah, this one.” Rhys finally snapped out of it looking through the menu.

“You all seem to get along well, is it nice living all together? Does your ex visit often?” Rhys wanted to slam his head into the table, not being subtle at all.

“We have our differences at times but we like what we’ve got and would like to keep it that way, suppose that's how family is. Heh as for my ex, no she doesn’t visit often. We were better just being friends in the first place but you probably know how that goes. Why are you worried you’d have competition haha, kidding only kidding.” Jack teased, and as much as Rhys wanted to be okay with it. Yvette could be correct on what’s going on between him and Jack. Jack was his boss, regardless of the idolization he had for him. Was Jack playing him to be the fool giving him this attention just to get a taste and run.

“Heh, ah. No she just seemed scary at first, definitely a tough love sorta gal. Angel seems more like you more than anything.” Rhys spoke, turning the page.

Unaware of Jack's past, Rhys naively assumed Nisha was Angel’s mother. “Course the kids like me practically raised her on my own. Well Tim helped, he helped a lot actually. Always better at talking with her or she felt more comfortable talking with him, eh I don’t know... Nisha was just my girlfriend, she gave Angel her distance. Nish knew she couldn’t fill that role so rather than giving Angel false hope she became a friend if anything.” Jack clenched his jaw folding his arms. Rhys felt like he may have struck a nerve debating what he’d say next if anything at all. Before the mood could be more unsettling with awkward silences they were finally able to order.

After ordering Jack decided to break the silence to spare both of them. “So how about you, what’s your family like?” Jack grinned, easing the tension.

“Oh um, well I don’t see much of my family, since I moved for work but we left on a good note. My parents have their own little plot of land and they’ve just been getting by on that. I don’t have siblings but in a way I sorta see Vaughn and Yvette like that, they’ve stuck with me through thick and thin. Me and Vaughn have been friends since like kids and I met Yvette in high school and we've been close since.” Rhys gave a small nod. “So what do you like doing, besides being the CEO of Hyperion and such.”

“I spend time at home, sleep in every chance I get. Occasionally go drinking with some old friends or at Nish’s. If it’s a longer break from work I usually do out of town vacations. How about you pumpkin, besides dreaming of being a model what do you do?” Jack returned the question.

“Spend time with Vaughn and Yvette, we game or go out to eat. I like doing mini parties with some old friends from school. Or go to shoots with them, I know that’s still technically work but I enjoy doing it. Your sleep always gets that rough?” Rhys instantly shook his head. “I’m sorry you don’t have to answer that. It was a bad question anyways.” 

“Hey getting your dream job is always a plus, if it’s what you like doing then good on you.” the food was served, the two took a moment to give thanks before digging in. “I sleep like everyone else pumpkin, it was just one bad dream.” Jack lied even without snooping around Rhys could see that defensive smile moving in as he chewed. It spoke louder than the man in front of him. “You’re staring.. What you don’t believe me, just trust my word Rhysie.~”

“Well, if this is as friends I’d like you to know that I am here if you ever do wanna talk about it. You seem to play it off but, it sorta bothers you.” Rhys smiled taking a bite of his food, he watched as the male before him hesitate, he wasn’t ready and that was okay. Jack’s grin slowly returned with a small nod.

“Well thanks pumpkin, sorry to worry you but I am doing quite alright for now, no need to worry about me.” He probably could’ve gotten away with that with a lot of people, there was probably a handful who knew that was a lie. 

“Thanks for the new place to keep in mind for lunch, it’s really good.” Rhys added knowing he should wait to tell him or not tell him at all what he knew. It was rude to snoop but it was there wide open, did Jack know he knew, if he did tell him would Jack trust him less.

“Yeah Angel’s always finding new places she knows I get bored of places quickly so the more options keeps it easier on us all. Though that’s when we go out, we all take our turns making meals, usually me. Guess you could add cooking to the list of things I do.” Jack grinned, and which Rhys returns a smile.

And like that the two would steal each others time slowly creeping more into one another’s lives. Dancing on glass they watched for boundaries, carefully waiting for the right moments that seemed to never come. Jack would let Rhys use the guest but, Rhys found Jack had a habit of getting up and checking in on everyone like they weren’t safe enough. Rhys would limit what his friends knew about the two of them, Jack took notice of the way the 2 weren’t a total fan of him, always trying to drag Rhys along so he couldn’t. The two were robbed of words to tell one another, Rhys idolization of Jack became more than that. Jack unable to be open wanting to lead the other closer, yet he worried he'd scare the other off.

…

Rhys started his new job not long later and was quick learner putting the others to shame in Jack’s eyes. Course Jack knew Rhys put in his all for this while others slimmed by having pretty faces. Jack showed up to a few of the shoots adding his input here and there.

Rhys one time finally got to see Jack’s anger in action. He heard about it, but it was rare, it was scary as they said. They were in his office just having lunch together when Jack had gotten a call. The female sounded sarcastic oddly flirtatious.

“Hey Jack, long time no talk? What’s got you ignoring me hmm?~” Rhys tried not to listen but again curiosity got the best of him.

“Ah, I was wondering when the snake would return.” Jack gave a one second motion to Rhys before taking his leave. Rhys sat there watching Jack go to the bathroom. “So what do you want now?”

“Mox, that’s bull and you know it. Where did the money go I gave you 2 months ago?! How about you quit poking your head in my business and stick your nose somewhere else… She’s fine, and you need to leave her alone. She’s got school and shit to deal with. Angel knows better than to involve herself with you that’s why she’s ignoring you.”

“You’ve got nothing Moxxi, now stop calling me!” Rhys took knowledge of the name having decided to look more into his maybe more than mild crush. After the mistake with Nisha he read up on him, his wife was killed in a shooting years ago. Then he and Moxxi were a thing, it was more than toxic on both sides both seeming to break up only to fix things up. Until Jack gave her a sum of money and she ran a girl’s modeling group making it out to be a safe place.  
"Oh yeah? That shit's not gonna work, you have nothing on me!" Jack paid for it but took no ownership in it. Then Nisha came along they had been friends before dating, there wasn’t much about why they broke up or even why they split off and on, Nisha got a bar named it Lynchwood and they both shared the profit. Rhys was left wondering why she’d call and if this was a habit Jack had, when things got rough he would buy as an apology, or as a silencer? 

Rhys moment was broken when he heard a slam on the bathroom door before hearing more crashing, the sound of glass breaking. He could hear Jack shouting, seeming to cuss but through his teeth, standing up he went to go help. Meg came into the room, looking to Rhys for answers. “He got a phone call.” she nodded leaving again like it was normal. “Hey Jack, sir are you alright.”

Jack huffed heavily looking at the mess he made, he focused on calming down hearing Rhys from the other side of the door. “Can you be a doll and grab a first aid kit from the shelf next to the door.” Jack opens the door, sliding out keeping his mess out of sight. “Sorry stupid balloon tits always askin more out of me, she’s stupid but know just how to get me heated. Her voice pisses me off.” Rhys followed the instructions grabbing the box. Jack sat on his desk taking the box, “Thanks cupcake.”

“You need help with that?” Rhys pointed to Jack's bloodied knuckles. 

Jack looked it over, shaking his head. “No I got it, it’s not your problem.” But before Jack could continue Rhys was already opening the box up. Rhys was careful warning Jack about what he was doing. “Don’t fall for bitches Rhysie they’ll screw you and not in the way you want it.” the two laughed for a moment. 

“Yeah I dated the girl named Stacey, that ended in a mess had to block her from anything, and so I get what you mean.” Rhys nodded making sure there was nothing stuck in the wounds. 

Jack watched as Rhys played doctor. “Your hands are so small, you don’t gotta be so gentle it doesn’t hurt kid.” Rhys compared their hands before shaking his head.

“You just have big hands, and I don’t want to hurt you regardless. If you don’t mind me asking what did she want from you?” Rhys wrapped the now cleaned wound. 

“Money of course, she was never good at managing her share and assumed I’d always be her sugar daddy or something. But the company’s not in my name, it’s not my problem, and it’s like that for that reason. She just tries every now and then using Angel or shit she knows about me like it’ll change a damn thing.” Jack mix matched eyes kept on Rhys, 'would he hurt him the same way she does, using his flaws to gain the advantage, he didn’t have a reason to.' The thought passes as quickly as it came knowing Rhys was different or hoped he was.

“Sounds like you just need to stop answering, let her get the hint that she can use you anymore.” Rhys chimed in. “Sounds like she never deserved you, how did you two meet?”

“We.. heh funny enough drinking. I was at a low, my job was killing me, I was being a half ass parent and was trying to everything back in order. She took to me quickly, and she knew what strings to pull to unravel me.” Jack’s grin faded, “I knew deep down not to trust her but I did and she used it to get what she wanted. She was just like the bitch I saw in my, that I thought she’d be.” Jack corrected himself. 

“Good as new, it’s not too tight is it?” Rhys grinned, Jack nodded to the question. “Sorry to hear, people like that know their targets, unfortunately. Maybe bars aren’t the best place to meet women for you.” he teased causing Jack to laugh again.

“Yeah? Yeah, you’re probably right kiddo. Seems bar girls seem to be my downfall. I don't real take to them anymore anyways.” The two fell quite, Jack returning to his seat. The males sat there finishing their meals satisfied with each others silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for a few days kinda had some self love for Valentines day. Then I got a new tattoo so just been sorta out of it since. I'm trying to change up my life schedule to make it easier on myself. But I will get back to writing because it's been helpful in more ways than I can say.


	8. Sledgehammer to the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much feels.  
> Yvette is a meanie at times.  
> Rhys cries, Jack Cries.  
> Things change between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a bit touch feely on the heart so sorry about that. Forgive me or don't up to you.  
> Also long chapter I don't know depends on how you look at it.

“Where are you off to? Not gonna have lunch with me and Vaughn, again?” Yvette leaned over the counter Rhys stopped looking confused. 

“I wrote on the chat that I had other plans? If you checked it you would’ve seen it, Vaughn's got a shoot anyway too so you’re on your own.”

“You're off to Jack? Come on its been awhile since we ate together and I’m sure we could tag along with Vaughn.” She made a pouty face.

“Maybe another time, I already made plans so it’d be rude to just ditch him.” Yvette rolled her eyes sorta setting Rhys the wrong way. “Why don’t you go find another meal ticket huh?” Rhys stomped away heading to Jack’s office. Standing in the elevator he wondered what the hell was her problem. She was always so snappy when it came to Jack and his intentions but she didn't know the guy. Who was she to speak about him, she fed off the drama that surrounded him.

Getting into the office he found Jack typing away, looking up when hearing the door. “Well hello there Rhysie, lemme finish this up and we can head out.” Jack grinned and Rhys sat down quietly with a nod. “What’s wrong?” Jack looked up from his work seeing the small discomforts in Rhys own expression.

“Am I that easy to read?” he joked knowing he’d done the same to Jack. “Yvette she’s being weird about me hanging out with you. I don’t know it always seems like I’m putting the work in and I’m being me but she wants me to fail some how some way. Always shooting the first negative idea and I’ve just known her for so long I worry sometimes she’s right, because there’s been times when she was.” Rhys scooted closer folding his arms and hiding his face in Jack’s desk feeling the word vomit spew.

Jack closed out what he was working on leaning in and playing with Rhys’s hair, hearing the smaller male crying softly. “Sounds like Yvette has a different view for you and maybe her doubt she installs in you is so that you don’t leave her behind. You work hard kid I see that everyday I am around you. Maybe it’s best you two talk about your differences later, might take some weight off your shoulders cupcake.” Jack comforted Rhys as, he watched the male wipe his face. 

“Sorry about that, guess I needed it though so thank you nonetheless.” He smiled trying to cheer himself up feeling bad for crying at work. 

“Why don’t we go get lunch and I’ll treat you to dinner with me and the other’s. Only if you want to of course, I understand if you’re not feeling up to it.” Jack got up giving Rhys a hug holding him there for a moment, feeling a nod from the other into his chest.

“Yeah, I think I’d rather hang out with you guys tonight.” Rhys pulled away slowly fixing his hair. Heading out the two went to have lunch Jack made it sorta a job to try every place he could most already introduced to him by Angel or Timothy, but he looked for what Rhys enjoyed keeping track of them all even had a list going.

…

Work finished up for the two of them and Rhys made his way back to Jack’s office to meet up with him again. Spotting Vaughn along the way and three in ear friends in earshot of each other. “Hey so you don’t need a ride tonight?” Vaughn questioned looking and seeing Yvette's angered expression.

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna grab a bite with some others.” Rhys rubbed the back of his neck. 

“He’s off to see Jack again, for the 2nd time today.” Yvette mumbled off making Vaughn look confused. 

“How is that our issue Yvette, if Rhys wants to hang with the guy who gives a shit. As long as he’s treating you good Rhys, I’m cool with him. It’s not like he’s gonna stop us from being friends Yvette. You go have fun we’ll talk later sound good bro.” Rhys sighed nodding, going to walk away only to turn the corner running into Jack.

“Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t looking, oh hey there thought we were meeting in your office?” Yvette leaned hearing Rhys and Vaughn looked to her wondering what was going on.

“Oh I got bored of waiting I’ve been off for awhile just doing extra so I was just gonna grab you, seems we met in the middle.” He came out from behind the corner with Rhys, the green and blue eyes looking two the two who stood there eye’s frozen looking at him. “Something got your tongue, or is it easier to tell someone weaker you have a problem with what they’re doing. It’s women like you who get away with it too-” 

Rhys pulled Jack back like a dog on a leash, Yvette looking to Rhys in confusion. Vaughn tried to keep in the middle keeping from anything escalating. “L-let just go Jack we have it under control between us.” Jack grit his teeth so hard Rhys could hear the teeth rub. He looked to Rhys before walking away with him, once outside it seemed like nothing happened to the man. “You cool if it’s Tim’s pick? Are you free tomorrow?”

“What was that in there?” Rhys tighten his grip on Jack’s arm as they walked to the older males car.

“I overheard the convo, I like the boy but she just seems off, guess she reminded me of someone. Sorry you had to see that darling.” Jack smiled. “You want to hang tomorrow though, I’d love it if you would.”

“Uh, I’ll see about it Jack, depends on how I’m feeling and all.” Rhys let go of Jack, getting in. 

Jack drove listening to the radio the silence between them made Jack worried but didn’t know what to say. Parking in the driveway he called Timothy up watching the two run for the car giggling.

“Hi Rhys, where are we going to eat you two?” Angel chimed in smiling Rhys exchanging hellos. 

“It’s your uncles turn to pick so it’s up to him.” Jack slowly pulled out waiting for directions or a place from his brother. He listened to the two whisper in the back seat causing Rhys to turn back only for Angel to push him back making Jack laugh a little shaking his head. “Be nice Angel.~”

“Can we eat at the place up off of 14th lane, and think Ede,no? Oh New Haven? Yeah, New Haven.” Jack smirked while listening with a nod.

“Was that your pick or Angel’s?” Jack asked, making Rhys grin watching the mood lighten up.

“Nope, nope it was ALL Uncle Tim’s idea.” Angel chimed in and Timothy nodded with a grin.

...

The four arrived there getting sat fairly quick, it was fancy well more fancy then most of the places Jack had taken Rhys. The three didn’t see it as such to them it was another place they ate at. Jack even already knew what he wanted and Angel was pointing out deserts out to Rhys.  
“Let him pick dinner first darling, you need a meal in before any dessert.” Angel nodded still pointing out the desserts with more of a nod to show Rhys they were good.

Ordering they all ate up and enjoyed the time they had together it was nice gave off a warm feeling to be apart of it all. The four all talked about how good what they got was and with desserts it was more everyone eating off each other's plates. Rhys was in awe with how amazing it all tasted each plate brought a new kinda blissful moment. “This is all so good, they could drag you in with desserts alone.” 

“Right, I mean they basically did haha.” Angel scooped some ice cream up making a more than satisfied smile as she ate it. “You spending the night? We’re having a movie night to help wi-” Timothy seemed to tap her under the table causing her to stop mid sentence. It only made Rhys confused looking to the two and then to Jack. Jack was in deep thought eating some cake from a plate. 

“He can stay over if he wants to darling. It’s up to Rhysie not us.” Jack spoke up finally.

Rhys shrugged, “You know what, sure why not it’s probably awkward as hell at my place right now anyway. What movies do you have planned?”

“Well dad always picks Inception, and hmm I’m thinking, Little Miss Sunshine, uncle Tim?” Angel looked to Timothy.

“Well um I’ll ease things up with Sherlock Holmes you two always pick deep movies, and you Rhys what do you wanna watch?” Timothy motioned to Rhys.

“Oh uh like anything?” Rhys though for a moment shrugging, “The Judge, if not tha-”

“No it’s all good the movie is good.” Angel interrupts.

The four soon wrap up boxing the dessert they didn’t finish and heading on home. They made a nest on the living room couch and snacked on unfinished desserts and warm popcorn. Having hot chocolate and starting up the little movie night. The four cuddled close for warmth watching the movies taking in the different themes.   
In the moment Rhys found it different than when he first met the family he grew to like them, he saw them so differently. They had their moments of deep separation yet they all were so close. Rhys constantly watched for everyone's reactions even Jack checked in on him. Angel and Timothy were out by the time it came to the 4th movie. Everyone had cried at least a few times except Jack, maybe he wasn’t one to get emotional over movies.   
”You okay cupcake, if you’re sleepy we can head to bed?” Jack chimed in as his eyes were still looking at the screen. He made a small soothing motion rubbing Rhys’s back.

“No I’m okay, you just are different not in a bad way of course. You don’t cry over movies like some. Making me feel like a baby over here, think Tim fell asleep in tears.” he smiled pointed to Tim and Angel sleeping. 

“Depends on the movie if I haven’t seen them it gets me. There’s a few that get me, it's when you see the person truly hit there low and you can see all the emotion on their face though teary eyes, that shit gets me.” Jack explains making Rhys nod along leaning into Jack’s chest more.

“So is this something you all do often or is there a reason you guys are doing this?” Rhys questioned.

“You ask tough questions heh, to us it’s just another night and tomorrow will just be another day.” There it was again that pained smile Rhys disliked it so much, it lied to him so often, and hid so much.

“I just get no sleep sometimes so it makes them worried. They would rather stay up with me rather than me check in and such or I wake them up. But the two still always fall asleep, and usually can’t make it past 3am. Though Angel gets close sometimes.”

“Cause the bad dreams?”

“Yeah more just dreams in general sure the bad ones are more unsettling, Did I scare you that bad, that morning, if I did I’m dearly sorry pumpkin.”

“Well if I tell you may stop, and I won't be able to read you. The way you smile when you’re hurting it shows in it. Your smile one of your best qualities seems to turn against you in the moment. I am also nosy so I… I saw your book you wrote in when I went to put your clothes away. I know I should’ve left it alone and I am really sorry I went through it.”

“Hey, I know. Relax. It’s bound to happen when I leave it on the nightstand. Heh, am I a good writer or is it sloppy?”

“You have a sorta speed to it but readable… you’re not angry that I read the book…” Rhys looked confused.

“Do you want me to be angry? I am concerned about what you all read but, you saw it and you still hung around so it didn’t change your view of me. So what all did you read?”

“Not much really the dreams seem to have like a realism though like it's happened before like the one with your wife, or when you were a kid, I saw my name and then Nisha was coming so I ran out.”

“Yeah dreams are weird huh, mine are weird too sometimes I dream about people before I’ve met them or before things happen.” Jack stopped the movie getting Timothy and Angel to bed Rhys following quietly as Jack got to the kitchen pouring himself a glass of scotch offing one to Rhys but he quickly declined. “You want to read them, would you stay if you did?” For once Jack's voice was shaky, it wasn’t as confident. “Cause if you can’t handle it, I don’t want you reading them. They are all very real to me Rhys.” The first time Jack didn’t give him a nickname. 

Rhys thought about it a moment slightly concerned but prepared for what he was gonna learn or read. He slowly nodded rubbing his hands together. “If you’re okay with me reading, I would.” Jack led Rhys to his room, he pulled the notebook out from nightstand throwing it to the bed. He got some clothes out for Rhys to use and he dressed in some lounge wear laying on the bed. Rhys left to the bathroom changing, calming himself preparing himself in a way. Leaving the bathroom he set his clothes aside sitting on the bed. 

He opened the book seeing it must have started out as a therapy thing Jack making jokes only speaking about it when it really scared him. Feeling bad for what happened to his wife having seen it happen before in a different light. He saw the way Angel died, how he hurt his brother, how he was so chaotic and was ruined by everyone and in return anyone close to him suffered. Or when he was in this state of being dead but still was there and how he’d met Rhys before just didn’t have a name to put with the face. The man dreamt of his own death in a repetitive cycle in never changed always the same. All the dreams never changed they just held more or less info each time. It was like he knew so much of what had happened in his life and it paralleled his own real life just the timing was off. 

Jack watched the male read away wrapping his arms around him soothing himself more than anything but played it off as comforting the others. “So most of the stuff actually happens as a dream before it actually happens? Have you ever tried to change it?”

“Yeah but then I get scared not knowing, like I give Tim a hard time but never hurt him. We aren’t brothers yet, in the dream either he’s like a body double. Angel’s still here thank god, but like in the dream she’s got these super powers that like makes her able to open this treasure or something. It's frickin weird and has a sorta sci-fi way to it but, still like so real. I’m not crazy.” Jack said the last sentence firmly.

“Well do you plan to help me to the top only to kill me?” Rhys closed the book putting it down and laying down.

“Rhysie, what reason would I have to do something like that. It wouldn’t make sense because this time it’s different the stories are different. Are you the weirdo I make you out to be in my dreams Mr.fan boy~.” Jack teases wrapping his arms around the tiny waist of the male before him.

“N-no I mean I was and still am a fan of your work just not to that extreme.” His face redden knowing he’d strip his room as soon as he had the chance to do so. It only made Jack laugh genuinely. The now cherry red male leaned turning the light off feeling one of Jack’s hands leave his waist rubbing at Rhys’s face, in return he played with Jack’s hair. 

“Can I hold you like this more, you are so gentle to me even with all you know.” Jack felt himself go teary, feeling so weak and exposed to Rhys. Guilty he had fallen in love with the idea of Rhys and now that it’s happened he yearned for him more.

“I mean I don’t mind this, it’s really nice actually.” Rhys listen to the way Jack worded it, it seemed someone hurt him using what they knew he had a few people in mind but left it unsaid. Hearing Jack quietly crying into his chest, Jack’s hand became shaky pm his cheek. Rhys could feel himself tearing up sorta emphatic of the male he held. “You don’t have to hold it in, you can cry you know.” Jack laughed seeming relieved before truly crying again. 

Rhys lay playing with Jack’s hair as the male cried, the older male would apologize but Rhys would just comfort him and tell him it was okay. It wasn’t long when Jack soon calmed hiccuping on his breath. “Get some sleep handsome I’m here.” 

Rhys soon fell asleep, Jack could only tell by the slowing down of Rhys fingers in his hair. “You’re too good to me Rhys.” Jack mumbled off before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the movies noted are good watches so check them out if you're able to.   
> Sorry again. -_-,


	9. Time Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice morning.

Jack woke up sliding from the males arms, stretching he sat up blinking and letting his eyes focus. Jack rubbed at his face feeling for the male still sleeping, he put so much weight on him. He slept so easy so soundly even drooling a little, Jack grinned getting up from his bed. Walking to the bathroom he went and got washed up for the day, reflecting what he did and spoke about the night before. Part of him felt a sort of stupidity for opening up again, the fear of life repeating itself loomed in the back of his head. But part of him felt like things were different, that Rhys was the outlier in it all. He stood in the warm water washing himself in the idea of it all. The music he turned on sorta putting that behind him for now, he could deal with all of that later.

Rhys slept soundly reaching for someone who was no longer in the bed with him. Rhys reached further only to loop his arms around a pillow, he whined lowly. Forcing himself to wake he looked about the bed not finding Jack but could hear water running. He laid there hearing Jack humming along to music playing in the bathroom, sorta soothing knowing in some way he was okay or feeling better in a way. Rhys pulled more of the blankets on himself getting cozy again, how did the guy sleep in this big of a bed alone he wondered.  
Jack soon came out assuming Rhys was still asleep going and grabbing his clothes, and slipping into them before crawling back into bed. Rhys grinned scooting closer making the older man. “Did I wake you?” He whispered lowly looping his arms around Rhys again. 

“No, well kinda, the lack of you.” Rhys rubbed his eyes, mumbling off to Jack. “So what has you up so early you doing okay?” Rhys questioned his head and found it soundly on the other male's chest, listening to the breaths he took, and the beat of his heart. Seeming relaxed rise and fall with a gentle rhythm to it all.

Jack rubbed soft circles on Rhys’s back giving a small shrug. “Guess ‘cause I slept so well I woke up easy and all. Seems someone is still sleepy, you can go back to sleep if you want to.”

“Nnn I think I deserve a story, you made me give one and you didn’t stay awake through it.” Rhys grinned, “I told you about my cybernetics-”

He was cut off by Jack, “You got hurt during a camping trip, quick healer and since you were young you were a quick learner too. I pay attention your voice was just nice to listen to, I was hoping you just on and on.~” Rhys looked at Jack giving a joking glare only causing the larger man to laugh.

“Well you still owe me a story more so now you jerk. You seemed pretty sleepy in the moment, big faker.” 

“I was damn near there but just cause your voice was so nice to listen too but I was still awake. Your habit’s cute by the way, I have a lot of nicknames yet you always go for handsome. You use it when you think I’m not listening or when I'm 'asleep'.” Jack pointed out to Rhys.

“You’re not supposed to hear it anyway, It’s just something I call you. Am I not allowed to see you as handsome, huh?”

“What kinda story do you want?” Jack questioned closing his own eyes not really having an answer for Rhys.

“Whatever, something you want to share, it could be fantasy, it could be an old memory, anything you want Jack,” he spoke lowly.

“Mnn well, back when Angel was just a little no older than 5 or 6, I was super stressed doing the whole dad thing and were in the car and I’m taking her to school, first day. I somehow went to the wrong school all together and it’s not like it really counts going to school at that age anyway. So I’m like whatever we're going home I’m not dealing with this. As I’m pulling out this young redhead chick hit my car totally wasn’t watching or anything. In the moment all I do is scream ‘Oh you ass hole!’ and it trail off yelling at the lady and that 'lil shit heard me and it her new favorite word. Even now I get on her about cussin' and like course now it is more so joking but that kid would get mad at school and be like ‘Kaitlynn was being an asshole.’ stop the teachers right in their tracks, it was the only time she got in trouble too.” Jack rambled on laughing about it now remembering being so drained and that kid put him through the ringer, still does but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“I could see it, heh she’s a smart kid.” Rhys mumbled. The two laid there for awhile Rhys sleeping on and off, until a knock came at the door.

“Can I come in? Are you dressed?” Angel waited for a response.

“Yeah why wouldn't we? You can come in darling. What's up?” Jack questioned, as Angel came in sneaking in beside her dad. 

“Tim’s not home so I got bored. So I came to bother you and I didn’t know what you two were doing, I'm not walking on that.” Angel spoke making Jack laugh Rhys only covered his face more.

“I was actually just talking about you, when you were a little cussing machine always calling people assholes.” Jack teased rubbing at Angels forehead right between the brow, something he’d learned to keep her from crying as a baby and she’d fall asleep to it quickly back then, now it was just calming.

“Maybe if someone didn’t cuss I would’ve never started it.” she closed her eyes, smiling knowing she was right.

“She outsmarted you again, whatever are you gonna do.” Rhys laughed stretching, slowly waking up more so.

“He can’t win I’m unstoppable and he knows it too. Buuuuut he can get up and make us breakfast.” Angel laughed poking at his side.

“Oh can I now?" Sass filled Jack's voice leaning over and looking to Angel. "I’m sorry did my princess forget how to make her own breakfast.” Jack laughed jabbing back at her.

“Ah yes she did indeed, truly saddening. It’s not like we all don’t know who’s the better cook. Poor Angel, she’ll starve without King Jack’s over easy eggs and many shaped pancakes.” That was enough to have them all dying. Rhys had to sit up, he was laughing so hard. Angel pretended to die of ‘starvation’ almost falling of the large bed as Jack pushed her playfully out of the way.

Jack got up getting his butt moving to the kitchen. “Alright I’m going, I’m going jeez. Spoiled you are indeed.” Jack teased starting up breakfast, adding some older tunes to his cooking. 

The room became quiet hear Jack pulling pans out and opening cupboards. “I heard him crying last night. You two okay?” Angel asked sitting up looking to Rhys who was catching his breath. “If it’s ever too much know me and Tim are bound to be around, we can help out too.”

“Oh yeah we’re fine, he just needed to let out a good cry, guys like him needs it sometimes. I didn’t know you were up, sorry kid.”

She smiled giving a shrug as she got up. “Be good to him, he’s taking a liking to you." She made it to the door looking to Rhys, "If you don’t I’ll kick your butt, but if he’s being an asshole, don’t worry I’ll kick his butt too ‘cause you’re pretty cool too, and he can be more jerk at times.” She began down the hallway.

“Language.” Rhys chimed in the words coming out through his smile, and Angel could tell.

“Oh not you too.” She marched down the hall, Rhys grinned, content with this, with what was going on. Heaving himself up he trailed to the kitchen beginning there late morning together.


	10. Keep a Secret, Leave a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has some fun with some friends. Though she doesn't tell Jack.

Angel stood in her room, looking over the mellowed yellow dress she made, picking it up and looking for any flaws, she added a few vanilla flowers to the bottom. She looks to her phone the idea of sneaking out with her friend Tina to a party growing more and more tempting. Her friend was by far more extroverted than she but had a sorta liveliness she lacked and wished for. She sat at her desk video chatting with her long time best friend, working on a hairstyle for her outfit. 

“Hey there! Wow is that the dress you made! Lemme see! Lemme see, mnn girl that’s bomb!” Tina spoke her phone seemed to be propped on stand in the car. “Am I picking you up? Cause right now I’m grabbing a few otha' peeps, oh should I hush, is your dad around?” Tina began whispering, leaning toward the phone but keeping her eyes on the road.

“I wanna go, don’t get me wrong but yeah he’s around.” Angel turned some music to keep him from gaining a suspicion. “Who all are you picking up?”

“Uh Pickle that kid from home room you know him right, think his sis might come along. Ava but she’s gonna be a sneak out too 'cause she's grounded again. Umm oh Gaaaaaige is coming toooo.” Tina teased before cussing someone off showing that fuming side of her. 

Angel looked to her phone at the name, making sneaking out all the more tempting. “Fine I’ll go but I’ll be a sneak out case too, don’t park near the house my dad knows your car, he say it on the cameras evidently last time.” Tina nodded, she parked giving Angel a 1 second motion leaving the car. Angel laughs finding her yellow converse that goes just above the ankles. 

The knock came making her freeze up, “Who is it?” 

“Uh Uncle Tim? Your dad’s going out he wants to know if we're gonna get food or if he needs to bring something home for us. Can I come in?” She yanked Timothy into the room. He looked to her shocked at first but knowing exactly what’s going on. “Are you leaving too, does he know?” Timothy spoke quietly, looking and seeing Tina returning on the phone smiling and waving to her, she froze looking to Angel.

“It’s just Tim you dummy you still can’t tell. Annd Yes I am? But not for long, it’s like a little party on the beach for the students, we’ll be careful I swear. Just please don’t tell dad, uncle Tim. We can just keep it a secret, I’ll be back before he’s even back it’ll be like I never left.” Angel begged.

Timothy rubbed at the back of his neck, knowing Angel deserved to be a kid but he had no place in lying to his brother. “You better cause you’ll owe me. I’m gonna tell him that we’re going for dinner and a movie so you’ll have time and a ride home, just in case.” Tim sighed as Tina cheered him on. Seeing Pickle was getting in the back confused about what was going on but cheering Tim on nonetheless. Angel turned the volume down, hearing Tim tell her father what the story was. Jack sounded nonchalant telling them to have fun and telling Tim he’d be at work for a late meeting.

Angel sighed relieved, “I’m heading your way girly so be ready, and keep me updated. I’m gonna let my stupid phone charge. Bye! Bye!” Tina made a kissy face before hanging up.

…

“See you later Angel! Enjoy your movie!” Jack yelled hoping she heard over the music. “You too have fun, make sure you guys eat.” He waved his brother off leaving and locking up. Timothy groaned the lie already eating up at him, 

He went to Angel giving her a brief story, “We’re going to eat at the Pho place, we went to that outdoor mall near it and saw umm, that X-men movie that just came out. Sound good? When is Tina gonna be here, do you need a ride out? If she drinks at all I want you to call me for a ride home, even if it’s just a beer.”

Angel laughed seeing Tim be all the more cautious than herself but knew he probably wasn’t one for sneaking out. There was probably a high chance he had helped her dad sneak out. “Yeah just a little and she’s calling when she’s here. I’ll be careful for you and dad, not getting into trouble and all that.” She nodded making sure to make her room look like she’s in there even when she won’t be.

“Did you make this one too, it looks pretty. Your dad would love it too, you should push your work more with him.” Tim grinned as Angel shut her door giving a small pose laughing downwardly.

“You know how he gets about it, dad always changes the subject or tries to push other lanes of hobbies. He likes them don’t get me wrong he just doesn't want to get involved if he doesn’t have to. Heh I got a few groups I’m looking into if he’s gonna keep it up, but eventually he’ll give in. You know that better than anyone, he can’t ignore me forever.”

“Yeah he sees your talent, and we both find you the most talented kid we know. I’m gonna be real with you, I think it’s because a lot of your work is so elegant and flowing, much like hers was. He misses it but it brings weight with it. He admires it from a distance now, but he’ll warm up to it eventually.” Tim gestures Angel to follow along. “You still got a lil’ time right lemme show you something.” Angel looked to Timothy confused seeing him go into the kitchen getting onto the counter and pulling a box off the top. From the outside it looked like one of the mixer boxes that jack was keeping just in case but inside there were old books, journals, letters, old photos. “Now you didn’t find this out from me got it, here you go.” Angel sat on the counter Tim getting down joining her. Angel grinned seeing some of her mom’s work, photos of her and a younger dad. There little love letters back and forth, she did indeed have a way of being Jack’s softer side. Using softer tones and more curves and less in your face looking.

“I see what you mean, wh-why are you showing me this now?” Angel asked gently re-boxing the items.

“Found it only a week ago myself and didn’t ask about it until like a few days ago. He use to have them in the shed but he got scared the weather would ruin them so he just hid them in plain sight I suppose.” He shrugged putting it back up. “So far there’s this box, the shoe box in the coat closet that’s the first one I found.”

“He’s such a dork, hiding them like that.” Angel laughed checking her phone as it buzzed. “Tina said she’s down the block if we wanna ‘head out’. What are you gonna do while I am out?” Angel asked, heading outside to the car.

Timothy followed along starting the car up, “I’ll probably grab a bite maybe run a small jobs for work. Do you need money for while you’re out?” 

“Nah, I’ll be good.” Angel smiled pointing out Tina’s car, Tina waved wildly out the window. Tim laughed pulling over so Angel could get out, giving hugs and re-confirming all the rules and that she'd be safe. Tim even waiting for Angel to get in before driving off.

…

Angel sat in the passenger seat, out of it for a little thinking about what Timothy shared but soon was jamin' along with the rest of the group. Tina had more than a bit of energy to spare, and Angel dare speak of her bad driving and she wouldn’t hear the end of it from Uncle Tim or her dad. The gang went house to house picking up the people Tina promised to grab some more secretive or go, go, go then others.

Gaige soon arrived, in a more than warn tights and a long sleeve dress or maybe a matching skirt and shirt, her black jacket tied around the hip. “Sorry, dad wouldn’t stop with goodbyes and all that, oh love the dress, you make this one too?” Angel grinned nodding turning to face Gaige, having more than a small crush on the other.

“Yeah made this one too, how’s that robotics club treating you?” The two began to talk back and forth as Tina set for the beach, evening hours beginning to set in and daylight was slowly losing fading. The group splitting off and going along with their own clicks, Angel grinned tossing her shoes to the side and standing in the waves just taking in the small freedom she had. Gaige soon followed pulling at her tights so they wouldn’t get wet. 

“What you doing out here the party is over there, silly?” Gaige nudge at Angel, waking Angel from the moment. 

“I’m enjoying the party, plus I don’t want to be near that flame when Tina finds the lighter fluid.” Gaige looked to see where Tina was with a small nod, laughing a little knowing she had a point. Angel watched Gaige the hues of light fading seemed so pretty on the others face. “You can head back if you’re missing it?” Angel tucked her arms close to herself, not really wanting her to leave, but didn't want to keep her from having fun.

“Nahh I can see everyone from here, there’s a better view from here anyway.” Gaige pressed her hands on her own hips, she seemed like she wanted to say something but held back. It wasn’t long later the two heard a manic laugh from the blonde and the bonfire flame soaring high into the sky. “Aye save some of the fun!” Gaige pulled Angel along seeing Tina go for the fireworks. Angel laughed sitting down watching Tina and Gaige light fireworks off with a few of the kids, Angel took a few photos, watching the colors fall as they went off in the sky.

It wasn’t long when the group danced and played, some taking a ease to it all. Angel sat on the back of Tina car as Tina played with some baby fireworks, “Careful not so close to the car.” Angel warned leaning in to watch, Gaige jumping up next to her. “Welcome back?”

“I have brought beverages, and what’s a lil firework like that gonna do?” She teased passing out the bottles, Angel took it in hand but wasn’t a fan of the alcohol. Tasted gross the few times she tried, Tina on the other hand was quite into it making Angel sigh knowing she’s have to call Tim to get them. “I was only kidding, you okay?” Angel looked at the red head beside her with a smile. 

“Oh, I know. I’m good. Are you enjoying yourself?” Getting a nod back, Gaige stood up pulling her coat off tossing it over Angel and herself, receiving a giggle from Angel. “What time do you wanna head out Tina, my Uncle said he could give us a ride.” 

“Or you could drive us Miss Sober.” Tina laughed lighting another firework, Angel shook her head.

“I don’t have a license and I don’t like the idea of driving you know that.” 

“Oh come on, it would be one time and you’d be all our hero! I can’t leave my car here Angel.”

“I really can’t Tina. I’m sure we could work something out and get you and your car home.”

“Just try for me. Pleaaaaaaase!”

“No!” Angel knew Tina was just enjoying herself but it was too much pressure on her, she could feel Gaige rubbing at her shoulder.

“It’s okay we’ll get home someway or another, let’s just take up your Uncle’s offer.” she chimed in, Angel nodded calling him up.

... 

The group did a drop off round of everyone in Tina’s car, Timothy driving them and the two took a cab back to Tim’s car. “Thank you again, sorry it’s pretty late.”

“No it’s okay, I’m proud of you, rather you call then do something stupid, your dad would be too. Who’s coat is that?” Tim questioned turning the music down so they could talk.

“Oh uh Gaige’s crap, I’ll give it back at school. She’s the one who usually wears all the skulls and rocker look.” Angel smiled, Tim laughed with a nod.

“I remember the few times she’s come over. She seems nice.” Tim spoke short not knowing if it was his place to talk about crushes and what not.

Rolling up he sighed seeing Jack had beat them home, the two quietly got out and snuck in being quick but gentle with doors and what not. “How was the movie?” Jack questioned, making the two stop in their tracks.

“It was good, how was your meeting?” Tim smiled playing with his pockets.

“It was long and boring, just statistics and what not.” He looked to his daughter confused, seeming over dressed for the movies. The smell of camping seemed to enter the house with them. “So how was the superhero movie, which one is it this time?” 

Before Tim could answer Angel spoke up, “It was good. We took too long eating so we had to wait to watch another later viewing..” Angel added making it sounded believable.

“You both are terrible liars, who taught you this, keep your stories lined up if you’re gonna lie. That movie isn’t out til next week kid. So where were you two really?” Tim looked slightly defeated, feeling dumb for not letting Angel in on that info so caught up on getting everyone home. The two stood quiet, neither budging, only making Jack more upset. “You too already are caught where did you go, that it was important that you lied to me!” Tim bit at his lip and Angel gripped at the jacket.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to lie if you wouldn’t demand to know where I go all the time! You would have said no like you always do!” Angel growled back pushing Jack back as he neared her.

“If you knew it was a no there was a reason for it, I don’t make rules for no reason! Don’t push me away come here!” Angel teared up weaving behind Tim through the living room running down the hallway to her room. Tim caught Jack giving Angel some advantage in running, pulling him away.

“The kids were just having a little get together at the beach. Jack calm down, please. She just wanted to have some fun with her friends.” Jack pushed Timothy away gritting his teeth. 

“You! You lied to me! She has you wrapped around her finger sometimes you can be a fucking adult and say no!” Tim nodded holding his hands up blocking, only for the swing never to come. “Fine you know what! Keep it from me, you play dad! She seems too take to you more regardless, keep your guys lies. It’s too late for this bull crap.” Jack walked down the hallway swing punch into the wall, before slamming his door shut. Leaving the house quiet, for a moment, Tim gulped taking a deep breath. 

Then it began, he could hear from either room screaming and throwing things around, thing clashing stuff breaking, Tim sat in the hallway near his own room. The two yelling at each other from their own rooms.

“You a helicopter dad, your worse than that!”

“I wouldn’t have to if I knew you’d be safe!”

“You won’t let me be me! I went to one party. Ahhhh!” the slamming of something against the wall struck as Angel screamed.

“We have rules, you didn’t even try asking me!”

“You wouldn’t be such an asshole about parties if it wasn’t for her! I didn’t do anything but have a good time and you start yelling!” Tim listened hearing silence fall from Jack’s room, Angles angry screams became more sobbing. Tim swallowed standing up, going into his own room feeling stupid and in the wrong. He knew Angel had no right bringing up the sore subject up and Jack was overprotective but couldn’t get into the middle of it. He just stood by the door listening from his room, Angel’s stereos began blaring and Jack’s room remained silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?


	11. Man With a Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This family can't stay mad forever.  
> Confessions???~~~

It’s been days since the argument and no one has spoken about it, no one eats at the table, no one brings it up. Everyone watches for someone to speak up but it’s quiet. Deep down Angel feels the need to apologizes but she sees his blank stare knowing a sorry won’t do the trick. She heads back to her room instead, getting ready for school. Jack adjusted his tie, giving a faint, “I love you.” to those in the house but nothing more, leaving and heading into work.

He finds no interest in working, just poking into emails, occasionally responding before laying his head on the desk. He’s so out of it, he doesn’t even hear the door open or shut. The young model quietly walks up to the desk assuming Jack’s asleep, that is until he sees him staring off. “Hey, you doing okay?” Rhys questions pulling a chair up, messing with the older man's hair.

“...Am I a good dad?” Jack hits him with a much harder question than he was expecting. 

“From what I’ve seen yeah, you seem very close, and strive for the best for Angel. D-did something happen, is that why you haven’t been around much?” Jack sat up rubbing at his face, Rhys returning his hands to his own lap.

There it was again, “It’s okay, I’m just overthinking. Nothing happened, sorry about that, I was sick so I took a few days off. Did you miss me, you could’ve called.~” That little smile, his mix matched eyes threatening to show emotion he so roughly held back.

“I did call, and even texted a few times… You wanna get lunch?” Rhys asked but pulled Jack along knowing they had to get out of here. The two walked for sometime, Rhys insisting it wasn’t much farther, it was a small retro-diner, from Jack’s reaction he hadn’t been there before. Then two ate quietly but enjoyed their food nonetheless, Rhys paying and walking to a nearby park, the two sat on a little bridge a pond below them. “Wanna talk about it now? You can talk to me, Jack.”

“I’m fine pumpkin, you worry too much.~” Jack nudge, grinning, “How’s modeling going heard you’re working both spots, it isn’t too much work on you?”

“I was running out of things to do, getting bored when we weren’t taking photos, so I help fill in so they can keep up on my old unit.” Rhys rubbed his hands together, leaning toward Jack. “You’re lying to me, handsome..” 

Jack sighed supporting Rhys’s head, looking at the pond below them. “Yeah… Angel snuck out, and my brother helped out, it became a yelling fit and none of us have spoken to each other in days. They probably have, they’re probably all friggin buddy buddy right now.” Jack shook his head, “I wasn’t mad she went out, okay I kinda was. It was that she didn’t even try asking, she just planned a get out plan with my brother. He knows my rules, why am I the bad guy?! He didn’t even know where she was, he just let her go, MY baby girl. Happy you know what’s going on Jack’s life... It's going great... I’ve been drinking and then sleeping off my hangovers so, that’s why I haven’t been the most present.”

Rhys nodded, rubbing Jack’s back slowly, “Seems you three need to talk things out, work on reconnecting. It sounds like you both were in the moment and she said some things she didn’t fully mean.” Rhys pulled Jack's chin to make Jack look at him directly, “You’re a good dad, and she’s gonna do things that break the rules, she’s gonna get hurt, and things are gonna happen that no one has control of. She’s trying to be a kid, and you’re trying to be a dad, ease up on her a little and maybe she’ll work on telling you more?” Jack sighed grinning halfly, booping Rhys’s nose.

“Look at you, knowing just what to say cupcake. I’m sorry for not answering, if I am honest I haven’t touched my phone, it’s sitting on my nightstand.” Jack sighed getting off the bridge. “Think I’m gonna leave early, work from home and such, wanna do dinner tonight with us, might be heated just warning you now.” 

“Yeah I’m pretty much done for the day anyways.”

“Well in that case, I’ll just steal you now.” Jack teased looping his arm around Rhys’s shoulder. 

…

Jack got them home well before the other two returned. “What are you planning on making, can I help?” Rhys questioned watching Jack pull stuff from the fridge,

“I was thinking taco scoop? Just like a big pan of the dip with some chips. Wanna cut some veggies up, gorgeous?” Rhys nodded beginning to do his share of the work.

…

Angel wrapped up her classes setting her headphones in, she jumped on the bus. Looking over the site, feeling a sorry gift was needed before returning home. Arriving at the outlet she made her way into the store, browsing slowly. Angel picked up a card, multiple, looking for one best suited for her apology. She printed out the photo she had on her phone, putting it in the black frame, that had a rooted of gold paint flowing through the black. Putting it in the bag she borrowed the pen, writing out an apology. 

She thanked the lady who owns the store and headed out, getting on the next bus heading home, She occasionally checked on the frame. 

Baby Angel- You home?

Dad(ICE)- Yeah, you okay darling?

Baby Angel- Yep  
Baby Angel- You aren’t going out?

Dad(ICE)-Making dinner now, I have no plans on leaving. See you when you get home.

Angel looked at her phone, smiling a little at the idea of a home cooked meal. She closed her eyes calming herself down, knowing it was bound to happen at some point. Once she got off the bus she walked into her neighborhood, standing outside the door before having the guts to go in.

“I’m home!” she sung out, kicking her shoes off. 

“Welcome home!” her father chimed, “Hey there Angel.” Rhys waved her over. Stepping into the house she could smell what her father was making. 

“You making the taco dip thing?” she asked, Rhys nodding a little looking to Jack cooking the hamburger. “I’m gonna go put my bag away and then I’ll be right back..” She walked away from the two taking out the gift and card wrapping it.

…

Not long later Timothy came in hearing the sizzle and smell flooding his senses. “You cookin’?”

“That is what were doing, indeed. How was work buddy?” Tim stopped looking shocked that Jack was actually talking to him again, was he done being upset. Tim had a cake in hand, making Rhys laugh a little, as he set it down. “Hey, Rhys, nice to see you.” Was this an act for Rhys?

“Work was okay, how about you?” Tim walked into the kitchen, Jack grinned giving a shrug. “I brought a cake…” Tim rubbed at his face scratching at his head a little before speaking up. “I just wanted to say sorry man, I should've been more careful.” Tim’s eye’s darted to the ground as he apologized.

Even more caught off guard as Jack looped Tim into a hug, “I’m sorry too, for yelling at you. It’s not your place to play dad, your suppose to be fun Uncle Tim. You were helping the kid live a little, you shouldn’t have to pick between me and her.” Tim stared widely having never heard Jack apologize back. 

Angel came in as the hugging session ended a bit amazed herself. Jack returned to the food getting everything put together. Tim looked to her seeing they all had apologies of their own in mind. “Dad?..”

“Yes, my darling Angel?”

“I… I was wrong to say what I did, I should’ve at least tried to ask. And… And what I said, I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have, involved-” she took a breath, “I don’t want to be mad anymore.” She pressed her gift forward, Rhys tapped Jack pointing to the item, so he’d look.  
Rhys took over dinner for a moment as Jack took the gift, reading over the I’m sorry card. He unwrapped the frame seeing a photo of the 3 of them, Angle was still so tiny back then. A smile curved over his lips, as he pulled Angel into a hug. Setting the gift aside he leaned down a bit, cupping Angel’s face with either hand on both her cheeks. Seeing her on the verge of crying, he wiped at any stray tears with his thumbs. “Hey, look here lovely. I love you, Angel. No matter what, okay? You’re a good kid, an amazing kid and I gotta let you take advantage of that. I’m sorry for putting so much on you kid. I’ll be more lenient on you, if you can be honest with me.” Angel sniffled, nodding before seeking security in her father’s arms hiding her face hugging him tightly. “Lemme finish dinner up baby, sorry for making you cry.” She pulled away nodded leaving to get cleaned up.

“Thank you.” Jack spoke returning to help Rhys adding the toppings to the dip with him. 

Rhys shrugged, “You all did it on your own, I just helped with dinner.” he looked to the older man who was staring back, his grin carried less weight. Jack stared falling in love all over again, he wanted to lean in and kiss him right then and there, it took everything in him not to.

Dinner was finally set and the family reconnected, digging into the meal and even enjoy dessert together. It was nice, Rhys leaned on his elbow, watching the three talking again, seeing Jack look to him every few moments or so.

…

“Do you wanna stay over tonight since I missed your calls and such?” Jack questioned as Rhys was getting ready to leave.

“I mean I can stay over if you want? I should bring some clothes over next time.” he laughed.

“I’d buy you some so you can have them here for whenever you stay. You just send your size and I'll make you got something here.” Jack held Rhys’s hand rubbing soft circle. He led Rhys back to his room, it seemed to have a few less things than Rhys remembered but did ask. Jack pulled out some clothes for Rhys to use. 

“I’m gonna shower up if that’s okay should I use the guest?” Rhys asked taking the clothes.

“You can use mine or the guest bathroom, whatever you’re more comfortable with pumpkin.” Jack spoke sitting on the bed, as Rhys nodded heading into Jack’s bathroom getting washed up. Jack took the opportunity to get change himself, he set up the new photo frame, looking it over again before putting it on his desk in his office. 

He laid down looking at his phone clearing the old notifications, seeing how Rhys had indeed worried about him. He got off it when Rhys got out, “Feelin better?” Jack chimed as Rhys nodded flopping on his claimed side of the bed. 

“Yes, indeed. Your shower gets like really warm, felt amazing.” Rhys laid on his side facing Jack looking to him. “What’s that face for?”

Jack ran his finger along Rhys jaw line, “I j- I really wanna kiss you.” Rhys face went beat red, it wasn’t a moment later the male lips were on his own. Jack kissed the smaller male again, Rhys seemed to be on auto pilot his hands tangling into the males hair opening his mouth and giving Jack more access. Large hands rubbing along his sides causing Rhys to squirm a little, the warmth of the other’s tongue gliding his. The two breaking for air, panting, eye to eye. “I can’t help but fall more and more for you Rhys.”

“Kiss me more.” Rhys lean forward, demanding more from the older male. The two locking lips again, he could care less of the repercussions now. All he wanted was Jack right here, right now. The two went at it for some time, Jack’s lips trailed down Rhys’s neck, riding along the males tattoo, taking advantage of the exposed flesh, he left his trail of markings. Rhys even leaning more to give him more to take, biting his own lip as Jack left hickeys down his neck.

Rhys felt the male stop, only to return to his lips kissing him again. “I want you all to myself, god you’re fucking perfect Rhysie.” Jack whispered, for only Rhys and Rhys alone to hear.

“Y-you can Handsome, only you Jack.” Rhys stumbled for words even with them just kissing he felt a sense of over stimulating, “I… can we just kiss and touch for now?” Rhys hesitantly asked.

“Whatever you want to do, buttercup.~” Jack continued kissing at Rhys again being careful of the males boundaries, he felt something more from it all. It wasn’t just doing it to do it, for once in a long time it felt intimate, it felt like someone wanted him just as much as he wanted the other. Feeling Rhys hesitation yet embrace, the way the slimmer male would call for him if he wasn’t kissing him our touching him enough, or too much. “I love you Rhys.” he whispered to the other slowing, still closing the distance between them but drifting, intertwined with one another. 

"I love you too, handsome.~" Rhys whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon. Very soon.


	12. Hold me until I can't Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation, a lack of communication, a seam being tore from the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst.

The moment was quiet, Jack looked around his surroundings, it was so empty wherever he was. Standing up in a state of existing and not, this had to be a dream, he walked around finding no indication this darken room was ever gonna end. A voice began to speak, seeing another version of Rhys, the rubble around them of what looks like a ship from his other dreams. Why did the man look so angry, why was he trying to kill them both. “I’m sorry Jack.” Jack shook his head, knowing he had to have some control, why does the dream always end like this. Rhys leaving him in the dark, alone. There was no escape somewhere he made the errors and Rhys got away, he seemed so pained in those last few seconds. Jack opened his eyes watching the light leak into his vision. He was shivering but wasn’t cold, Rhys slept soundly in his arms only making him hold the slimmer male closer. 

Rhys looked so pleasant so carefree, Jack could stay in the moment for an eternity and never bore of the soft face. It only made him question his intentions in the dream, what did the other Rhys do to drive them to such an uncomfortable ending. Jack sighed slowly running his hand along the younger male’s face, being gentle not to rouse him awake. 

Rhys mumbled, still very asleep, Jack didn’t take him to be a sleep talker. A drooler no doubt but the sleepy convo spewed barely understandable, as much as Jack attempted to do so. “Mnm stop moving..” was all he could get out from the jumbled mumbling, becoming still as he could for the other, still petting at Rhys though.

It wasn’t until later Rhys started to wake looking at Jack with a grin, “You beat me again to waking up, did you sleep well at least?” Rhys spoke groggily still trying to fully wake. Jack pressed the light brown locks back on the younger man kissing his forehead.

Giving a grin Jack watched as Rhys stretched widely, “I slept just fine, I am just an early riser it seems.” Jack lied but seeing how Rhys was still out of it, he hadn’t caught on. Or Rhys refused to call him out on it this morning. Rhys scooted up laying face to face before returning Jack a kiss, small and sweet, Jack couldn’t complain.

“That’s good, I’m glad you slept well.” Rhys grinned rubbing at his face. He looked to his phone seeing messages from Yvette. Then more, photos sent after.   
‘He’s not safe and you know it.'   
'Keep it up and he’ll only drag you down.'  
'I’m quitting today so won’t have to deal with me. Just cause I’m gone doesn’t mean I won’t speak up about it.’ The photos of Jack getting close with him, but with others too, people who weren’t him, not knowing where she got all these photos. He set the phone down pausing, looking back to Jack who was happy at first but growing concerned by the way Rhys looked at him.

“...Is it bad I like you, l-like even if you were trying to lure me in I don’t think I could refuse you.” Rhys looked at Jack's mouth unable to make eye contact. Even with him not looking he could see there was something troubling in what he said. “Y-you’re my boss Jack, I don’t want to be the downfall of your success as much as I want to keep you all to myself. I think we should stop, before we get in trouble…” that firm look, Jack held in so much for others keeping it all bottled. Rhys ran his finger over the males lips, he was so quiet so still.

“Why?!” Jack finally spoke, shouted more so, he clenched onto Rhys hand. “Why do you ask this now, when did that become a concern? Are you trying to save yourself while you still have the chance?” Jack sat up, pinning Rhys underneath him. “You love me, right? You want to leave though? Since when were you concerned about our jobs?” Jack shook with anger, with pain, with fear. Why was it all going so smoothly only for it to crash so suddenly, was he destined to this torment.

Rhys looked to Jack, thinking about what others would say, what they’d think. Tears fell onto his face, but they weren’t his. “Wh-what you said last night was it just to get me to shut up, to play with me just drop me on my ass? Why would you say those things only to want to end things?! Answer ME!”

Rhys breathed slowly not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say. He wanted to protect Jack from more problems but seemed either way he’d be the one to cause more. “I wasn’t saying those things for your sake, it was all true. I just… In the moment, it feels amazing and I want to give up everything, but we have to be real. It wouldn't work out, work and romance don’t blend. Can you get off of me please.” Rhys pushed a bit, making Jack sit on his side of the bed head in his hands. Why now, why did Rhys wait til now after his body was submerged in the idea of him.

“You don’t just get to walk, you said you were mine Rhys!” He watched as Rhys redressed in his own clothes. “Please don’t leave me, we have only just begun. I can make this work for us, it’s no one's business we can keep it from work if it really scares you that someone will find out.” Rhys slipped his shirt on keeping his eyes on the ground til Jack begged before him. Clutching at his pants repeating himself at this point, begging for a chance, wishing for an explanation.

“I can’t lose my job because of this… You can’t either, it wouldn’t look good on either party.” Rhys sighed petting at Jack’s face pushing the hair out of his face, getting a good look at what he’s done. His own tears began to bead, he wiped at them quickly. “I’m sorry, I should’ve set our boundaries sooner, I shouldn’t have let my feelings get in the way.” Rhys moved away leaving the room, repeating to himself to keep going. 

Timothy looked at them seeing Jack seeing that man before, folding his arms he looked to Rhys, he was in tears too, their eyes locked before Rhys picked up pace fumbling with the door before running out. Angel quietly shut the door, confused on how adults did what they did. She walked into her dad's room, kneeling down and letting Jack cry. “What did I do wrong this time?” was all he could ask occasionally weeping out Rhys’s name. She shook her head not having an answer, just holding him closer.

…

“Fuck! FUCK!” Rhys screamed to the sky as he ran, he just kept running farther away. “Ahhhhh!” he screamed out as he crumbled to the ground. With shaky hands he called Vaughn.  
‘Vaughn here! Hey Rhy- are you okay? Are you crying man?’  
“Yes… C-can you get me? It’s okay if you can’t I’ll call myself a cab.”  
‘I’ll get you, where are you? What happened?”  
“I.. I.. I hurt h-.. Yvet.. I don't know what to do Vaughn.” Rhys became more and more non-verbal just crying and sobbing. Vaughn assumed he was at Jack’s again or nearby.

…

The car was silent for awhile, only Rhys sniffling or gasping for air every so often. When they got back to their place Rhys spilt everything. He was sorta jealous of Jack’s ability to just hold it all in with that pretty little smile, he wondered if that was what he was doing. Or was he still there begging on the floor, Rhys shook the idea. Vaughn paced in front of the couch looking to his more than worn out friend. What the fuck was wrong with Yvette, where would she ever think this is okay. Unfortunately it wasn’t the first time she’s done something like putting thoughts in other’s heads. Leaving the room he called her, no response. Was she trying to protect Rhys, or did she seek hateful revenge on Jack.

“I hurt him so badly, how could I do such a thing.” Rhys crunched his eyes closed. “I loved him, Vaughn… I had no right to hurt him…” Vaughn comforted Rhys trying to make sense of it all.

“You’ll pull through buddy, you need to rest, take some time to get everything straight, okay?” Rhys left to his room with a nod, Vaughn tried to get a hold of Yvette.

…

Angel and Timothy left Jack alone after he requested to be. Angel played with her lunch which was left overs from the night before. “Why do adults do this? Uncle Tim, why do people fall in love and just go their separate ways? It’s not fair…” Angel teared up feeling more than empathetic of her father.

“I’m not sure Angel.” Tim patted her head slowly. “People get scared, for a number of reasons so they push away before they can be hurt more. From what I’ve seen… I think he’ll come back, he’s not like the others, it hurt him too, deep down somewhere it hurt him more probably.” Tim sighed, “Eat up, he’ll worry about you too if you don’t.”

…

‘You can handsome, only you Jack.’ Jack sat in the tub staring off, his lips quivering into a grin. He hugged himself, closing his eyes. “I don’t die, but this… this hurts much more. More than not existing.” His nails dug into his own arms. He began laughing and crying at the same time the two began to sound the same. “I knew it’d eventually happen, why so soon though? You promised…” Jack whispered the music he had tuned out washed his words away.

Jack sighed sliding his hand down grabbing a bottle downing it til his throat was one fire. Getting out he redressed only to curl up in be again. He left the music playing dryly humming as he closed his eyes. Lacking answers, lacking comfort, lacking his Rhys he slept.


	13. Hesitant Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys make up, threats are made.  
> Good/Bad? Jack

Jack went to work after that day a colder male, he binged the work he had. He would stay late in the office and avoided leaving the small comfort of his office. Looking through the images for the new outfits, seeing Rhys’s pretty eyes, such a confident stance in a grey and yellow suit. He smiled looking at him, rubbing his own eyes to keep from getting emotional, “Glad you’re doing well.” Jack mumbled, before moving on to the next photo.

It had only been a few weeks but it felt so long, time seemed to drag on. Jack stood up and left his desk opening a window, lighting a cigarette. He watched the people below himself as he kept the smoke out of his office. It was hard not to just text or get drunk and call, just to have an excuse. He debated leaving to give a quick look around just to be able to run into the male.

…

Rhys sat watching a shoot, he was already finished with his own photos. Scrolling through social media, trying to keep his mind off it all, but only left himself going back over and over. Yvette has yet to speak up about what happened and she sorta just disappeared. Vaughn has been trying to get a hold her. All the while Vaughn has been talking some more confidence into Rhys, just to get him through the day. Rhys wanted so badly just to go up to Jack’s office and ask him for lunch, just to get by. 

Knowing this wasn’t going anywhere he got up, walking out of the room. Yvette had no right, who were all those people, did Jack really pursue them, was it while they were speaking. Rhys walked out of the building, getting some air sitting on the bridge, the place felt sadder know Jack wasn't there to speak with him. The way the photos were taken seemed misleading, he didn’t know any of these people he kept flipping through them only making himself more frustrated. Should he confront them, should he ask Jack about them? All he could think about was what he could do, action was a step he was unsure to take. 

He took a breath calling Yvette, the dialing tone fast yet seemed to take forever it went off a few times til someone answered.  
“Yvette?” Did she finally pick up after all this time?  
“Hello Rhys.” She sounded like she was somewhere busy.  
“Ca-can we talk? About the photos, just so I get your side?” Rhys bit at his nails looking around as he waited for a response.  
“What about them?”  
“Who are half these people? Why are there so many?” Rhys rubbed at his head, surprised she finally answered, course it was always Vaughn trying to reach her..  
“Got them from my new boss actually? She’s had a file going for sometime on him, I was only making sure you weren’t getting involved with someone so risky.” Yvette sounded like she was smiling like this was good. Rhys’s grip on his phone tighten, gritting his teeth she had know idea the pain he felt.  
“Who’s this boss may I talk to them? I-if not I’m gonna ask him about it.”  
“Vaughn already told me through text what happened, I don’t see him talking to you anytime soon ‘cupcake’. That’s a good thing he’ll only move on when the right gal comes along. Sorry but she doesn’t want to talk with you, maybe another time?~” Was he crying why, why was he crying again?   
“Goodbye Yvette” she went to respond but Rhys hung up. “She’s sooo infuriating, why did I even listen to her... '' he wiped at his face trying to calm down.

…

Jack stopped mid drag coughing as he inhaled it too quickly seeing Rhys, he was striding away from the building. Looking to the time, it was fitting for a break or lunch. Jack put his cig out leaving his office, no more of this avoiding each other, it’s not fair he had no say, he had no reason. Losing him at first but seeing him at the park on the bridge he seemed to be on the phone, Jack ran and got the two of them a quick meal, when he got back Rhys was sitting there just crying, looking at his phone now.

He slowly approached before putting the bag of food on the railing heaving himself up looking to those cute teary eyes, Rhys looked to him shocked, like he was seeing a ghost. “Ja-Jack, I-” Jack shook his head causing him to go silent, he pulled out a asad fry bowl out for Rhys and then one for himself. The two ate quietly, looking at each other every once in awhile but neither speaking. Rhys sighed, “Thank you, for the meal. I’m sorry.”

Before Jack could really think up a good way to start the words sorta just spilled out of him. “What happened? What did I do?” Jack spoke quietly he wasn’t smiling but he wasn’t showing Rhys much either like he didn’t know what to express anymore.

“I listened to the wrong kinda people, instead of just talking. I saw what they wanted me to see. I’m not all that special am I, Jack? This has happened before, I didn’t want to be another stepping stone… But I love you, so when I got the photos I was scared for both of us, our jobs, all our work. Yvette.. She has photos of us, of you, with people, with me. Heh, here I thought I was reading you so well, guess your mask misleads me too.” Rhys mumbled as the last sentence to himself looking away from Jack.

“What?” Jack stopped mid bite confused, “Photos of what?” Why would Rhys assume that little of himself? “Did you really, you don’t think you’re important?” It was at this point Rhys gave Jack his phone, he flipped through the photos. Jack could see what Rhys meant, from afar that’s what it looks like, but most of these shots were well before Rhys and those that weren’t were just being misinterpreted.

“See she just sent me all that, and… I panicked. Were you, did you, did you really love me?” Rhys tears began to roll down his cheeks again.

“I do love you, I don't say that lightly just to anybody buttercup." Jack felt slightly insulted but remembered the ideas that could be planted by this chick. "Everyone of these were inbetweens when me and Nish were dating off and on except you of course. Most of these people I met at her bar just to piss her off and in half these photos I’m drunk. God whoever they paid to get these did a shitty job, I'd want my money back.~ Where the hell did she get this garbage?” Jack shook his head at most of them, just thinking about who this was all from. “Did you really think you weren’t important?!” Jack gave Rhys his phone back cleaning at smaller male’s face, Rhys pulled back at first but let Jack do so eventually.

Part of him felt good knowing something about the photos, course Jack could be lying but he didn't want to believe that. “I mean kinda, look at you and then l-look at me. Hell I’ve seen some of your ex’s they were so pretty. We just come from different realms of course the thought of something better probably crossed your mind. Yvette said she got them from her new boss, she gave them to me the day she quit, when we woke up is when I saw them.” Rhys looked down at the pond. “I shouldn’t have assumed, and I’m not sure what she’ll do or if she even knows we’re talking now. I was just scared okay, I don’t want to be the second option ever again.”

“No. You mean so much more than you think. Someone better? I couldn't think of someone better than you darling.” Jack spoke, dropping his hands to hold the others smaller ones. “So a couple of photos make you give up just like that? Rhys even if you don’t want to get closer can we still be friends or something. I can’t say I’m fond of it but I’d like something rather than just going on like you’re not there.” Rhys tighten up squeezing not enough to hurt but enough to be noticed.

“I’m so sorry.” Jack waited for rejection biting his lower lip as the words slowly fell from the other's mouth. “I don’t think we could keep this just as friends. B-but if you’re telling the truth about all this, and you think we’ll be safe from these then, I’ll trust you.” Rhys felt his throat go dry trying to make up his mind, fear and romance flooding his system both were important to address. He looked to Jack knowing how much he needed him now, knowing it was probably mutual with his handsome man looking so bent out of shape over it all. “I really am sorry.” Rubbing his head into the male in front of him only to hide himself crying again. “I want you so bad but, I am so worried handsome.” Rhys rubbed his tears away, feeling Jack rub at his back. How could he be so nice when I left him like that, I’d beat myself up for pulling walking out like that. "I want to keep what we had, to keep moving forward, I just wanna go back..."

“Cheer up pumpkin, I’ll clean things up. I already have a pretty good idea who had these photos turn up. Don’t go running on me again please.” Jack spoke making sure that Rhys didn’t know how much it really hurt, he didn’t want him to feel worse than he already did. More importantly he didn’t want to lose what he had just gained back. Rhys wept a tad bit longer mumbling about how he was an idiot only for Jack to tell him he wasn’t.

…

If it was her, she was gonna pay, she pressed her heels into him enough. All he had to do was go and see if Yvette worked there maybe give her something to see if she’d take the bite. Moxxi would be the kinda bitch to do this, he was fine with her screwing his life over but Rhys was not one who should have gotten involved. Jack looked to the beaming neon lights above the building if he didn’t know the place he would’ve assumed it be a strip club of sorts, opening the door to the establishment he looked around. “Well, here you are.~” Jack smirked looking across from him sat Yvette taking a call and she was just as shocked to see him. Walking up to the counter he leaned over the counter hanging up, “You’re gonna book me a little chit chat with Moxxi right now, I don’t care what you gotta move sweet cheeks get it done.” His smirk laid over his face but his eyes warned that he wasn’t afraid to get physical.

“Y-yes, yes sir.” Yvette frantically began making calls. Jack took the moment to sit down, waiting for her to show up. The walls lined with posters of clothes far less his style or really less of everything, it was great for business he assumed because who can avoid sexy. Hearing a door open his mix matched eyes redirected to the sound seeing she had arrived.

“Wanted to talk sugar? Let’s take this somewhere private so you don’t go scaring off my customers.” She led the way, Jack followed close behind leading into her office.

This place is too pink. How do you not get a headache? Jack sat down leaning in his chair, “Are you that low of an ex, I mean really Mox trying to get dirt on me that doesn’t exist, give up princess.”

“Wow hello to you too.~ I wouldn’t have to threaten if I got my answer the first time.~” she leaned in looking the grumpy face over. “Didn’t know you sought out men too, girls not doing the trick anymore.~” 

“Huh, knew it’d be you, so lets write up something I’ll personally pay you to stay out of my business ‘kay? Look the kid doesn’t need to be involved with this back and forth shit. Once you’re set you’re on your own I want to be able to see that you are too and you’re not ripping me off. Keep your nose out of it and you’ll get your money.” Moxxi got to her side of the desk writing out something to work for either party. 

Jack and her made the deal having a written copy for both of them, Jack went to take his leave turning to see her wave, “Oh and Mox, Do this shit again or mess this deal up.” he waved the papers up, “I’ll pay to have someone to get my little mess fixed for me, and we wouldn’t want that.” Jack threatened giving a cocky kiss goodbye, her grin falling immediately into a glare as Jack made his way out of the office, whistling all the while.

“Oh and youuuu, for some long time friend you really have shitty views on loyalty, ‘Knowing what’s best’, please.~ The other nerd is far better than you ever will be. You're just a rotten bitch and it’s a good thing we know longer have you at Hyperion anymore, have fun making less rat.” Yvette glared standing up like she could do anything, Jack walked out laughing to himself.

It was nice to be mean to scum like them, and the two would never bother him and Rhys again, he wins this round in more ways than one. Slipping into his seat he looked to phone seeing Tim had sent him a photo of the three getting along again. "Ah see everyone's made up and look Mox you accomplished nothing.~" he mumbled off to himself before setting home.

…

“So you and my dad kissed and made up?” Angel asked sketching at the dinner table, Tim next to her looking over colors. 

Rhys sat fidgeting with his own finger, when Jack asked him to come over he didn’t think he’d leave to do something without him. “We had a talk about it, so I guess you could say we’re working things out. Where did he go?”

“He had to go do some late work he’ll be back in no time. How about these two, Angel?” Timothy chimed in putting a light blue next to a deeper one.

“That could work. So are you two cool, that’s good. You’re not gonna leave again?” Angel stopped, looking at the male before her. She wanted to be mad at him seeing her dad like that again, it had only been recently that she was okay with Nisha around. Back when the two would drink together she could tell Jack would hope there was a chance until that faded and it was just one sided love. When the two split for good it was for the best but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“Angel…” Timothy shook his head, giving her a look not to go any farther with that.

“It’s okay Tim, I made a mistake but, I don’t see myself leaving anytime soon. Angel, your dad is a good guy, great even and I thought it was too good to be true. Please, forgive me, I know you care dearly for him.” Angel smirked leaning over the table and punching him in the shoulder.

Tim looked shocked apologizing for Angel, “I said I’d kick you butt and if it was him I would’ve kicked it too. But since you came back were even now.” She grinned, making Rhys laugh nodding rubbing his arm.

“Thank you.” he laughed, “You pack a punch, jeez.” Tim shook his head as the atmosphere warmed up again. 

…

“I’m hooome, sorry it took so long, they mis-planned for me. How are you three holding up?” Jack asked, slipping his shoes off to see the three working on outfit sketches.

“Did you ever notice how amazing some of these are? Angel’s got quite the eye for color too.” Rhys pointed out, Jack looked them over knowing Angel’s talent, but was hesitant to show.

“Yeah, My Angel is good with a lot of things, she’s a great singer and plays so many instruments, she’s good with art and takes amazing photos.” Jack went to the kitchen beginning to make dinner, Angel sat there rolling her eyes receiving a small pat from Timothy. Rhys took notice of this sitting there confused but didn't want to drag it out. This was a good thing right, Angel having so many talents was good? “She does good in any sport she tries out for, kids got many talents, she’ll do amazing work when she grows up.” Jack got the pasta going.

“But we’re talking about this not my other talents.” Angel continued to draw up another dress, as the room went quiet. Dinner was silent for the most part, small talk was made but nothing more than that. Once dinner wrapped up everyone went their separate ways. 

“How come when I come here you have less and less in your room?” Rhys questioned Jack already had his arms wrapped around him from the back, looking about the room giving a small shrug like he didn’t know.

“You’re just seeing things I think.~” Jack grinned getting ready for bed, cuddling close to the male as they laid down.

“What happened at dinner? Is this a normal kinda thing for you all?” Rhys questioned looking to Jack who shrugged again.

“I mean we kinda just have different views that’s all, I love her work don’t get me wrong. Just don’t know what to say about it all, I know she’s good at a lot of amazing things.” Jack grinned, “I’m glad you’re back pumpkin, I missed you. It felt like forever here, I had to sleep in my office a few times.” he laughed covering his pain.

Rhys rubbed at Jacks cheek, “It wasn’t fun, Vaughn is probably out of his inspirational speeches for at least a month. Just to get me going again, he even thought of calling you up to just get me out of his hair for a break.”

“I would’ve snatched you away gladly.” Jack teased kissing Rhys’s forehead keeping close but not wanting to test his limits tonight.

“Glad to hear.~” Rhys closed his eyes, playing with Jack’s brown locks, “Get some sleep handsome, it’s been a long day.”

“I could say the same to you. Goodnight cupcake.” Jack rubbed soft circles along Rhys’s back both soothing each other into slumber.


	14. The Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy does not know how to treat himself  
> New introductions  
> And a close call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Chapter???   
> It's only cause there's a lot going on, I don't know,

Blinking lightly the light flooded his vision causing Rhys to shield his face again, letting the light adjust slowly, his free arm slid to the other side of the bed, cold. Seems Jack up got up long before him again. Slowly he made his way up, looking about the room, with a small smile he got up more than at ease knowing that he and Jack were at least talking to one another again. He spotted clothes on the dress folded neatly, a gift? A note on top of them with Jack’s name he flipped the card over, “We’ll have to grab you more of a variety for when you’re at my place, wash up if you want hope you can stand my taste, pumpkin.”

Rhys laughed to himself a little, the way he wrote was messy yet had a sense of cleanness to it. Setting the note down he grabbed the clothes looking them over, simple colors of dark blues and grey but felt more than comfortable, expensive too with brands linked to Hyperion. “Jeez spoil me much..” Rhys teased heading to the bathroom and getting ready. He stood looking over the outfit, how it fit so perfect, brushing his hair back using some of Jack's gel to keep it in place. He debated a while if it was too much so he should make a quick trip home to get something of his but would Jack get upset with him not wearing what he bought.

Leaving Jack’s room he could hear music from Angel’s muffled but still there, Rhys walked down the hallway smelling food hearing the turns of pans here and there. “Good morning Rhys, how did you sleep?” Timothy turned to acknowledge Rhys for a moment before returning his attention to the food. 

Part of younger male felt bummed it wasn’t Jack cooking of course Timothy was probably pretty good at it too. “Oh uh, it was good, I slept pretty well. You don’t happen to know where Jack is do you?” 

Timothy nodded a little, “Yeah actually can you get Angel and him, since breakfast is almost done. Angel is in her room of course.” he made a gesture to the music. “Knock and wait for her to answer, she'll open the door and Jack should be in his office which is the door left to his room when you go down the hall, decorated with Angel’s art can’t miss it, I don’t think he’s doing any calls this morning so should be good to just go in and let him know.” Tim spoke more than focused on not burning the eggs. 

“Yeah sure thing. Thanks for making us breakfast.” Rhys nodded turning on his heel, out of the dining room area, going toward the more than loud room. He knocked once waiting a moment before knocking with more volume. “Angel?” The music was turned off before the door was opened. Angel still brushing her hair as she did, looking to Rhys as she braided one side. “Good morning Angel, love the outfit today. Timothy told me to come get you cause breakfast is almost ready.”

“Morning, you like it? The overalls don’t over do it?” She re-looked it over as she moved onto braiding her other side. The two discussed back and forth her good choice in colors and that it wasn’t “too much” before she gave Rhys a high five and they both went their separate ways. Angel immediately could be heard giving Timothy a hard time on being too anxious while cooking. 

Rhys walked his way down the hall looking over the door, smiling knowing Jack was probably the kinda dad who kept all of Angel’s work seeing many pieces new and old were on the door. He took a moment before coming into the office area, all could be heard is Jack's low humming and the subtle taps along the keyboard or clicking of the mouse. Rhys slowly approached, still unnoticed he slithered his arms around the male hugging him from the side, finally catching the males attention. 

Well good mornin', cupcake.” Jack slid the earbuds off, turning to face Rhys standing to give him a proper hug. “My well, don’t you look handsome. You like it or not really?” He questioned rubbing at Rhys’s arms slowly.

“Oh yeah, it’s really nice, thank you. Timothy told me to come grab you. How long have you been up?” Rhys questioned as Jack finished whatever he was working on.

“Few hours, don’t worry about it, early riser sometimes. Let’s go eat then, what did TimTam make today?” Jack questioned logging out of his work walking alongside the other to the dining room.

“Eggs, hash browns and toast I believe.” Rhys nodded as he saw that Angel had joined in on helping Timothy. The two muttering back and forth like kids bickering. Jack got glasses out setting the table and getting everyone what they wanted.

The group exchanged small talk before digging in, to Rhys’s surprise Timothy was also a pretty decent cook. Everyone seemed so at ease, even with all the trouble he had caused things seemed so calm. Playing with the broken yoke he mixed it in with his hash browns, he didn’t deserve this, surely this was gonna be some amazing dream he was gonna wake up. Yvette and Vaughn would make fun of him about it for a week or so.

“You doing okay, Rhys?” Rhys looked up from his food snapping out of it to Jack’s voice. Rhys gave a small grin and nodded before taking a bite. Jack continued to watch a little longer showing Rhys he didn’t believe him.

“I’m good, really. I just was thinking of work and-” Rhys made an excuse by taking another bite only to be interrupted.

Angel's phone went off saving Rhys from being interrogated any longer. A cheery voice on the other line, seemed loud unlike Angel’s. “Okay, Okay one sec I’ll be right out.” Angel hung up scarfing what was left on her plate before putting it in the sink. “Tina is finally here, her and some kids from school are going to the mall.” Angel went around giving hugs and info on where they’d be. Running to her room and back out, “We might spend the night at Tina's. I'll let you know ahead of time! Have a good day.”

Jack went to get up but stopped himself. “Lock the door!” she made a ‘uhuh’ sound before the door shut and clicked. “Did she tell you that she was going out?” Timothy nodded before shrugging. “Alright... well at least she told one of us.”

“She’ll be safe. It's probably gonna be Tina and like 3 other girls like usual. We have Tina’s parents info so it’s not like we can’t check with them and see if the stories match up.” Timothy tried to help out Angel wishing she’d at least tried to make mention of it to Jack beforehand. “I will also be taking my leave. I’ll get the dishes when I get back home.” Timothy left the table grabbing his things before leaving Jack and Rhys alone again.

“Those two, you good? You want more of anything?” Jack questioned as he got up finishing his cup of coffee. 

“No, I’m good. What are your plans for today?” Rhys questioned following Jack to the kitchen, seeing Jack get to the dishes regardless of what Tim said, so Rhys helped out as well.

“Well already caught up on work for now might have to check in later this evening, I was quite the workaholic while you were gone. So if you’re free it's whatever we wanna do.” Jack swayed nudging Rhys as the two finished getting the dishes done.

“I have one shoot but it’s with some friends this evening, you could come along if you want we could all have dinner together and you could meet them, they’re really nice. Y-you don’t have to go if you don’t want to." Rhys rambled on.

“I’ll go. Sounds like fun, I’d like to meet your friends too.” Jack ran his hands along either side of Rhys’s hips. “I’d love to.” Rhys could fill his face go beat red, as he quickly looked at his socks trying to calm down. “We should go out get you some outfits for here, and I’d like to get your friends a gift showing up uninvited and all, my you’re as red as a cherry.~”

Rhys covered his face and heard a light chuckle from the other male. He leaned in taking cover in Jack’s chest. “I am not… stop teasing.” Jack grinned wrapping his hands around Rhys swaying a little again.

“Oh was that what did it, my bad?~” Jack chuckled again seeing Rhys look to him, to see if he meant it or not. “Let's get going silly you can pout in the car.”

…

The two made their way to an outlet getting out and looking around. Jack took Rhys’s hand leading him into stores he’d shop in looking around. “How about this? You tell me what you like and we can both start lookin'." Rhys looked to pants making a kinda nod before looking at prices of what he took interest in. Jack took notice and the next item Rhys showed interest in he found his size and grabbed it.

“Hey lemme see how much it is first.” Rhys went to grab the jeans from Jack only for the older male backup out of reach. 

“Last time I checked I was paying for these sooo you don’t have to worry about that butter cup.” Jack grinned leading Rhys to the next item.  
“But this place is a lot, let's just go somewhere cheaper.” Rhys mumbled, still trying to count up the cost in his head. Jack still was on a mission for outfits, pulling some shirts and showing them to Rhys.

“Look at what you like, not the price tags, stop worrying about it. You’re friends, fancy alcohol or sweets more, should I go half and half, please everyone.”

Rhys pointed to the one he liked more, before giving a small shrug. “Get both and play it safe? Though I don’t think they’d mind you coming with or without a gift. It’s not a party, it's just a photo shoot for fun you know.”

“Doing things for fun in a group setting usually means a party, a get-together at the least, hun.” Jack swooped the clothes over his arm using his free arm to hug Rhys, getting the smaller male to calm down a bit.

Having a new wardrobe for Jack’s place Rhys ears burned watching the lady ring everything up, she watched the two with a fake smile. Rhys shuffled back and forth, Jack could only find it cute pulling Rhys in. “It’s fiiiiiine handsome if this is stressin’ you out, you can wait outside while I pay so you won’t have to know?” Rhys swept his hands back behind his neck looking to Jack as if to say ‘you sure?’ before walking just outside the store.

Jack pulled his card out with a small chuckle, the lady began getting chatty about if she was this spoiled and she’d be more grateful, rubbing Jack the wrong way as she continued. “Look I’m clearly not interested in whatever you think, so just ring it up and hope someone else will. I’ve got places to be.” Jack rejected the conversation quickly as she quietly rang up the total and bagged the items, Jack took them swiftly leaving the store.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t deserve all that, it was just overwhelming in there.” Rhys eyes wandered to the ground again. 

“Hey, hey. Look it's okay, everything bought, you’re okay, I’m okay. It’s fine, you deserve a lot more than you think you do, don’t sell yourself short Rhysie.” Jack rubbed at Rhys shoulder and back of neck, while Rhys nodded being reassured of the moment. The two went sweet hunting and Jack got a few choices for the group along with him and Rhys in the moment. 

…

“You don’t think I over dressed do you, should we stop by my place before we head over?” Rhys looked to Jack who was cruising to where he was told to go. 

“You look just fine, what's got you like this today?” Jack looped his fingers into the others giving a firm squeeze. “I find you perfect the way you are, and they’ve been your friends for some time now right, surely they stuck around for a reason Rhys.” Jack grinned turning off the main road.

“I just.. You’re right I’m panicking over nothing, you like me just fine and they do too.” Rhys looked out the window dosing off a little as Jack got them to the shoot.

...

Rhys felt a tap then a nudge, then another nudge making him sit up and stretch. “Hey there sleeping beauty, as much as I’d love to watch that adorable sleeping face, we’re here.” Rhys nodded, getting one last stretch out before getting out of the car. Jack grabbed the gifts and followed alongside Rhys, Rhys leaning his head on Jack trying to wake up still.

The group immediately got to hugging at Rhys when they entered the building Jack could only pick out one familiar face, and that was nerd, Vaughn right. Rhys became a lot more lively seeing everyone, hugging them all hello.

Jack watched as Rhys rekindled some old friendships it seemed. “Oh, uh how rude of me this is Jack, my…” What were they? Did they decide they were dating, it was more than friends that’s for sure. Would it be appropriate to call Jack his boyfriend would he even like that out, would he mind that being out. Jack grinned looking to Rhys, patting his back, was he taking too long to answer. “My boyfriend, but early so don't be weird about it.” He looked to Jack trying to see if that was a good enough answer for the male only to find him indifferent.

“Jack is it, great to meet you, name’s Fiona, over here is my sis' Sasha, that dudes Vaughn.” Vaughn nodded already knowing Jack all too well it seemed. “He’s August, Usually Jane and her wife are here but they’re doing parenting stuff tonight so they had to cancel.” Fiona went down the list giving Jack a look to remember it and remember it well.

“So Jack you do modeling or photography by chance or not really.” Sasha questioned circling the two. “What’s in the bags?”

“I do both actually but not as much these days. Oh yeah we bought dessert and alcohol as a little gift and being a last minute guest and all. Please enjoy it, plenty to go around.” Jack gave the bags to the others, some more shocked than others at the treats and expensive choices.

“Are we shooting or not? I didn’t set everything up for nothing did I?” August finally spoke up looking over to everyone. Jack took a seat while everyone did their usual chatting and cracking small inside jokes here and there.

“I wondered where he ran off to, he’s been bad at letting me know where he is. I also got an upset text from Yvette. She seemed pretty angry on the phone though?” Vaughn spoke up sitting next to his boss, who still was intimidating as ever but a sense of ease to the older male made him think he misread the guy.

Jack looked to his beverage in a solo cup wishing he thought about bringing finer cups along with them. He looked to the nerd beside him with a grin of satisfaction. “Huh, yeah he and I are doing a lot better, thanks for keeping him going when everything was hazy, heard he tested your patience haha.” Taking a sip he watched them adjust some lighting before taking another set of photos. “She got what she deserved it seems. Though the way you say it makes me think you want a piece of revenge or not really?"

Vaughn shook his head, “Just how you knew where she was? I’d like to know where she went. She was Rhys's and my friend before this..” Vaughn rubbed at his neck as Jack nodded pulling his phone out, he wrote the address down, letting Vaughn text it to himself. 

“She has ties with an ex of mine, went to go work with her evidently.” Jack nodded, putting his phone away.

“Thanks for the food and all, and getting Rhys back to normal, bro… Boss sorry boss.” Vaughn scattered away making fake conversation with August who seemed just as disinterested.

The group took many photos both serious and not and Jack had seen more than his share of what he wanted with the group being lively and removing articles as they drank. By the time it got to dinner they ended up ordering take out and drinking more than they could handle. Jack stopped earlier letting Rhys enjoy the night. The group began singing and dancing about the little studio.

A knock didn’t come long later that the group was being too loud and needed to leave for the night regardless. Fiona got everyone out while Jack cleaned up the place so they had a chance of coming back. Getting them rides home Rhys hung off Jack, mumbling off nonsense.

“Alright there you go cupcake, nope we’re going home.” Jack shut the door getting in on his side. 

“You have a handsome face, and two different eyes? It’sss just crazy y’know that man.” Rhys pointed only making Jack laugh.

“Yeah, you also have a handsome face and two different eyes.~” He pulled the mirror down so Rhys could see, Rhys gasped like he’d just found something new out. Jack drove them home, having a laughing fit at Rhys’s drunken self, there was no way he wasn’t gonna tell him in the morning.

…

Hoisting Rhys up he got them in the house, “You’re so strong look at you go.~” Rhys mumbled as he was set on the bed.

“Yeah? You stay here. I'm gonna grab everything out of the car and check in with everyone.” Jack motioned as Rhys laid back down with a plop. He went and got Rhys’s clothes from the car and found both of the two weren’t home. Checking his phone he found a text from Nisha, a photo of her, Timothy and Wilhelm dancing, calling him a loser for not joining. 

Calling up Angel with no answer and texting her asking if she made it to Tina’s parents places safely. He shook his head heading back to his room, setting the bags down. “You okay?” Rhys chimed in trying to sit up, Jack sat next to him debating on making a big deal about it or not. 

“Uhuh, I’m doing fine cupcake, don’t worry. We should get you changed into something more comfortable though.” Jack sighed, grabbing Rhys a change of clothes.

“You’re just trying to get me undressed.~” Rhys laughed, slipping out of the outfit tossing it to the ground.

“Even if I did, you don’t seem to put up much a fight baby.~” Jack laughed, slipping a shirt onto the male. Rhys shrugged, pulling the hair out of his face looking to Jack again.

“You’re too kind to me, handsome.” Rhys tucked himself under the covers, yawning as he looked and tried to stay awake, only to drift off slowly.

Jack left to the bathroom calling up Tina’s mother, he waited sometime before being startled by a males voice. “Hello? Who is this?”

“This is Jack? This is Lilith’s phone right? I was seeing if the girl’s made it safely.” 

“Uhh hold on one minute.” Jack nodded hearing some small arguing going on one the other line. 

Not before long the phone seemed to be moved from one to another. “Hey there Jack, the girl’s said they were going to your place?” 

“Well Angel said she was going over to yours and she’s not answering her phone…” Jack rubbed at his face listening to Lilith yell at him like it was his fault. Roland seemed to now also be on the phone yelling at Tina. 

“Did he reach- hold on she’s calling I’ll call you back.” Jack hung up answering the phone. “Where are you and don’t lie to me?” There was a long silence with Tina yelling in the background, “Angel. Baby, where are you?” 

“We went to a party but it was only supposed to be for a little. Then Tina was… she couldn’t drive.” Angel began crying, Jack was already jumping into the car. “They kept saying I could drive since I didn’t do anything, and I didn’t want to.”

“Hey, hey where are you? It’s okay, I just need to get you all home ‘kay baby girl you gotta tell me where you are?”

Angel hiccuped on her breath before telling him what street they were on. “She said she’d sober up and we could go. No one was hurt but the cars in the ditch…” Jack rubbed at his temples, he messages Lilith the address.

“Well you stay on the line with me ‘kay. Who’s all with you guys? Have they told their parents where they are?” Jack watched seeing Tina wave him down, he pulled off as the group was all flipping out. The group all chaotically explained what happened, it wasn’t long til he was joined by Lilith and her Boyfriend who were scolding Tina and trying to pin the blame on someone else. 

“Your kid knew Tina wasn’t able to drive like this! They were supposed to be going to your place after the mall.”

“They said they were going to yours! And Angel can’t drive, none of them should have been in the car Lilith.” Jack huffed. “Angel you and everyone who needs to go home get in the car now.” Angel nodded as the other kids followed. 

Lilith continued to go back and forth with Jack, “Look I am not doing this, your frickin' nuts. Go get someone to tow your kids car, have a sit down with your daughter. We’re lucky they’re all okay, something a lot worse could’ve happened tonight alright.” Jack got into his car with a small crowd of sniffling teens, Lilith seemed to go to knock on the window only for Jack to drive off. “Alright, so... This is never gonna happen again right? You kids never, and I mean never get into any car when your friend is drunk, we don’t pressure those who can't drive. Because, we’re lucky that you all are going home and not to the hospital.” Jack tapped on the steering wheel trying to stay calm. “Why didn’t any of you call?” 

“Because we were somewhere we weren’t supposed to be and none of us can go home drunk...” Jack heard from the back making him sigh.

He slowly pulled into the driveway. “Each of you text your parents that you’re here, you can spend the night if needed but, please don’t ever do that shit ever again.” He looked to the back seat seeing them all nod quickly, he looked to Angel who was still quietly crying but nodded slowly. He leaned over and hugged her close.

Getting them all into the house, he pulled blankets from the guest room setting them up for bed on the couches and guest room. He checked in on Rhys who was still out, and back to Angel. “I should have just driven them here, but-” Jack scooped her up hugging her close.

“Don’t. You should’ve just called alright. I would’ve got you, sure you lied but you’re all okay alright. We can all walk more in the morning okay?” Angel nodded hugging back, it was for a long moment before he let her go to bed. Jack made rounds making sure everyone else was okay and comfortable before heading to his room.

He sat on the bath rim trying to calm himself. He counted to himself, everything was okay, they’re all okay. God how long had they been there, were they gonna all try and walk home or something. He stood up pulling at his hair, before washing his face and truly calming down. Unable to sleep this off he went to his office working lightly and occasionally checking in on everyone. "Jeez these kids will put you through the ringer." he scoffed before shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye stay safe out there, know you're always safer not taking the risk at all.  
> Also sorry for being good I got sick, then I did some art stuff and than I got sick again but worse, migraines took over my life so fun, fun.  
> Sorry for the sad shit, alllllllso Roland and Lilith will be back much like other parents I bring into this. So yeah.


End file.
